


言不由衷

by WonderMaximoff



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderMaximoff/pseuds/WonderMaximoff





	言不由衷

愿你永远安康  
愿你永远懂得飞翔  
愿你真的爱  
一个人 某个人 那个人  
而懂温暖 来自何方  
我如此坚强 愿我永远善良  
愿我真爱上  
一个人 某个人 那个人  
是不慌不忙 是心之所向

1

“嘘！”刘也将手指放在那片薄薄的樱花唇上，对着高嘉朗比了一个安静的手势。  
打开原本已经展示给观众的空无一物的盒子，里面“唰”的一声飞出两三只乳白色的鸽子，在一束追光下，扑棱着翅膀，向屋顶飞去，几片轻轻的绒毛，在光芒下格外明显，绒毛落在刘也的黑西服上，起了一刹那的电火花。  
“你把那桌子给我移动一下看看。”高嘉朗看着满脸得意的刘也，笑了笑。  
“你好烦啊。”刘也推了高嘉朗一把，语气里带着娇嗔：“屁事那么多你自己怎么不变。”  
“我这不是，挣钱养家么。”高嘉朗憨憨的躲到一边：“要跟你一起变魔术，那我们俩吃什么喝什么啊。”  
高嘉朗和刘也是一起被师父收入门下的，两人都想成为世界顶尖的魔术师，穿着笔挺的西装，站在聚光灯下，面对成千上万的观众，妙手生花。  
魔术的生意没那么好做，师父去世后，所在的马戏团日渐经营不下去了，原来一起表演的，小丑疯了，驯兽师受伤了，杂技姐妹各自嫁人了，最后只剩下他们俩人，原来的剧院关了，两人过了几个月街头魔术的日子，发现活不下去了。  
“有个老板说我身体壮，让我去给他当保镖，赚的钱够养活我们俩，要不，我就不演了吧。”高嘉朗退出的很及时：“你有天赋，我当你的经纪人，等你成名立业的那一天，我也会很开心的。”  
两人是兄弟，也是爱人，这么多年分分合合磕磕绊绊，高嘉朗放弃自己的生活站在刘也背后的时候，就活成了他的影子，看着他闪耀，看着他绽放。  
“你老实点，明天好不容易有这个公演的机会，等了这么多年，这一步说不定就是第一步呢？”刘也很正经地说，这个机会他真的等了很久，他不想错过。  
“知道了，你肯定可以的。”高嘉朗依然笑得憨憨的，他又何尝不知道，现在的魔术师，也不知道还剩多少没转行，诺大的中国市场，红的也就那几个，还都是昙花一现。若是能上个什么电视台的什么晚会，身价能涨不少，然后再去走穴，就勉强够养活自己了。  
积累，消耗，变现，消失，退出……这是这个行业唯一的路径，高嘉朗看穿了，但是刘也没有，他还有一点希望，他对未来的理解，还在《马戏之王》里，在那里，他还能灿烂的笑着看观众，用一个又一个精巧的魔术去赢得成山成海的惊叹。  
“高嘉朗，要是这次还没成功，我就找份活，跟你一起打工吧。”借来的场地到时间了，聚光灯一下子熄掉了，黑暗中，刘也的声音一下子变得哽咽。  
“你在说什么呢，肯定可以成功的。”黑暗中的高嘉朗鼻子酸了一下，尽力整了整自己的语气，他心底里知道答案，但是他不能告诉刘也。  
“你说师父他老人家，看到我们俩现在这样，会不会特别失望啊。”刘也低着头，闭上眼睛，轻轻地问高嘉朗。  
“不会的，因为他也知道，只要我们够努力，总有出头的那一天的。”高嘉朗的语气逐渐变得坚定，他似乎想到了什么事，这件事给了他勇气。  
“喂，张哥，我干，你把地址发给我吧。”走出租借的剧场，高嘉朗掏出手机，用微信给一个陌生人发去了信息。  
扑克牌千变万化，这是高嘉朗曾经最擅长的魔术，他们靠障眼法从心态上赢观众，也就能用心态和技术，从灰色地带，用被吞没殆尽的风险，潜进深海捞出一桶又一桶的金币。  
“同花顺。”高嘉朗面不改色翻出第三张牌，用劣质的麻布包装满桌子上的筹码，颤颤巍巍地离开赌桌，来到前台。  
“群众演员100一天，你要雇佣800个，给你打个折，算上餐费车补，十五万。”小头头有点不耐烦，以一种看着白痴的眼光看高嘉朗。  
“钱不是问题，演得好就行，信息能做到保密么？”高嘉朗往桌子上扔出一打现金。  
“嘘！”聚光灯下，刘也穿着闪闪发亮的西服，手指放到唇间，做了一个安静的手势，大灯打开，剧场里，来的观众大声喝彩着。  
刘也笑的很开心，高嘉朗靠在舞台旁白那个大柱子上，看着兴高采烈的刘也，嘴角轻轻向上弯了弯，释怀地叹了一口气。  
“真的你选个后裔我们都早赢了。”  
“这射手我真的服了，输出有10%么？”  
“你这是公孙离刚出了新皮肤非要来排位里试试。”  
“小妹妹赶快睡吧，大晚上打什么游戏，祸害人。”  
焉栩嘉一句一句地喷着同队的公孙离，对面已经推到自家高地了，这是他冲银牌嫦娥的一场排位赛，怎么说也是王者10颗星了，这公孙离一技能向前冲出去，被打成残血又回来，全程无伤害。  
打野是个赵云，自己玩的嫦娥，上单钟无艳，都是后期没法carry的英雄，本来看见有个公孙离，觉得可以让她打收割，就选了一堆配套英雄，结果进游戏发现公孙离是个绿色熟练度……本来觉得可能是小号，结果发现实际水平真的绿色熟练度。开局六分钟被对面元歌杀了三次，这可是让正在冲排名的焉栩嘉气不打一处来，开了麦喷着这个素为谋生的人。  
“我又没说我会玩。”那个公孙离又冲进小乔大招里一秒消失后，打了这么一句话。  
“不会玩你抢个屁的射手，安静选个辅助让C不行么？”焉栩嘉本来以为这人没什么说的，却没想到那人居然狡辩了一句，便又开始喷了起来。  
“谁让你要抢我法师的，我只会玩中单。”那公孙离的语气似乎有些委屈。  
“我不选中单难道让你玩甄姬妲己安琪拉么？”焉栩嘉其实看到这个队友的想玩英雄是这三个时心态就已经有点爆炸了，但是想着毕竟也是王者局，说不定只是高手公布出来玩的。  
“怎么了，我大号国服甄姬呢。”那公孙离又打过来一句。  
“哇塞，真的么，你听过一句话么？甄姬八蔡，说的就是你这种煞笔。”焉栩嘉作为一个专业的中单玩家，一向最讨厌的就是跟他抢中单的了，特别是还抢甄姬妲己安琪拉的，怎么的，是提款机没当够还是怎么的。  
“大哥，没必要这么生气吧，人家小妹妹打个游戏，图个开心，你别那么在意。”焉栩嘉的出口成脏连赵云都看不下去了，打了一句话出来劝架。  
“说的跟你玩的多好一样。”焉栩嘉又喷了一句。  
水晶爆炸，焉栩嘉的嫦娥没什么悬念拿了败方MVP，他看着公孙离3.9%的输出，一时不知道该说些什么，举报三连，求加好友，在申请理由上特别认真地打上“这么垃圾玩尼玛的游戏呢，放学了？真的往手机上丢几粒米鸡都比你玩的好。”  
打完，焉栩嘉长叹一口气，躺在宿舍的小床上，寝室里一片漆黑，窗外工地的施工声仍然很大，和它配成交响乐的是对面床室友的呼噜声。  
那人居然通过了焉栩嘉的好友邀请，焉栩嘉一时有些无语，究竟是什么样的智障，才会加骂自己的人好友，而且，一般这种加好友，不都是想骂人又骂不出来，只能通过申请理由“问候对方全家”么？  
“你好菜碧。”焉栩嘉打过去一行话。  
“我只想证明一下，我是男的，不要看到这种英雄结构就觉得是女玩家，我选了不会玩的英雄是我的错，女玩家不背锅。”对方给他回了一句。  
“智障。”焉栩嘉看着这条无比正经的回复，一时不知道该说什么好。  
“你能不能不要老是骂人，你是小学生么？”对面突然开始跟他对喷。  
“听我的，早点卸载游戏，作业做不完别怪别人。”焉栩嘉冒了火，怎么说自己也是一个正牌大学高材生，打游戏也没有窒息操作，怎么就是小学生了。  
打完，便关掉了《王者荣耀》，打开了B站，准备刷几个视频就睡觉。  
一切都很正常，只是千万个做社畜的夜之一，一切，却好像因为这个菜鸡队友变得有所不同，但是这种不同只是一种假象，明天中午再醒来的时候，就什么都不记得了。  
同样的黑色，在重庆某个地下酒吧里，台上的张颜齐正卖力的说唱着，这是他新作品的首秀，台下稀稀落落坐着几个人，桌子上摆着各种颜色的鸡尾酒，汗水打湿了张颜齐的头发，发丝一缕一缕地贴在他额头上，几条青筋爆出，在蓝绿色的灯光下，透露着一股与歌词中散漫嚣张不同的费力感。  
“颜齐啊，下次换个内容吧，你这唱的，跟说教一样。”酒吧老板给张颜齐结了账，还是忍不住多嘴了一句：“你看人家，都是唱的什么钱啊，女人啊，地位啊什么的，听的多爽，你天天跟个教导主任一样，虽说发人深省，但是谁来酒吧是为了听说教的不是。”  
“孙老板，我rap就这样，你想开了我就直说吧，没必要拐弯抹角的。”张颜齐从口袋里拿出一条口香糖，填进嘴里，咀嚼的声音像是在撕咬什么，边嚼，边跟老板说着。张颜齐自认为是个很好说话的人，但是作为一个rapper，最底线的尊严，还是要有的。  
“你看看你说的，我只是为你好，那些东西对你来说又不是难事，还能多赚点钱，有什么不好的呢？”孙老板连忙解释道。  
“不用的，孙老板，我心里有数，你要是不想再让我来，我不来就是了。”张颜齐嚼着口香糖，头也不回的离开了酒吧。  
打开门，盛夏的燥热铺面而来，道子里站着抽烟的男人女人，电线杆和天线将头上的夜空分了几块，水泥墙和知了的声音割裂着城乡，空气里的烟味带着廉价的脂粉气，一股脑的，全部浇在张颜齐身上，他踢着拖鞋，缓缓穿过人群。  
“肖老板，来碗馄饨。”张颜齐拐进一个小馆子，这里是一家每个城市都会有的深夜食堂，也有一位很厉害的师傅，最好的是，尚没有成为网红店，没有各种做作的摆拍网红，知道这里的人，还是那几个在附近混的小年轻。  
“颜齐，怎么了，今天怎么看起来闷闷不乐的啊。”肖凯中右手抓起七八个馄饨，丢进热水里，烫了几秒就捞出来，就着碗里放好的高汤，紫菜，虾皮和小葱葱花，就是一碗热气腾腾，香气四溢的馄饨了。  
“没啥，又被开了呗，我都习惯了。”张颜齐从屉子里抽出一柄白瓷勺子，舀了一口馄饨，放到嘴边，连汤带馅一并吸了进去，滚烫的鲜香一下子充盈了口腔，张颜齐连着哈了几口气，才咽下去，但是还是感觉似乎烫到了嗓子。  
肖凯中看着狼狈的张颜齐，摇了摇头笑了笑，也没再管他。  
“你要喝点水么？”旁边有一个声音，低沉而富有磁性，张颜齐扭头去看，是一个一身黑衣服的男孩子，身高不高，头也很小，皮相软白，一双丹凤眼，正盯着张颜齐看，手里握着一瓶没开的东方树叶。  
“谢谢。”张颜齐似乎也忘记了不要喝陌生人的东西这种父母从小教导的话，接过了那人的水，仰头灌了几口下去，嗓子这才舒服了点。  
“我转账给你吧。”张颜齐将那瓶茶放在桌子上，掏出手机，不好意思地跟男孩说到。  
“不用了，几块钱而已。”男孩似乎很怕麻烦，只是继续吃着面前的乌冬面，没有要理张颜齐的意思。  
张颜齐看着对方没有意思，也不打算再说什么，几口挖完了面前的馄饨，喝了汤，就准备离开了。  
“那个兄弟。”张颜齐走到门口，还是叫住了刚刚递给他水的男孩：“我叫张颜齐，在附近的Aimee酒吧唱歌，你要有时间，来找我，我请你。”张颜齐向那个男孩挥了挥手上的水瓶，那男孩盯着他看了两秒，就又回头吃面去了。  
回不回来不知道，但是礼仪上的东西，总是要做到，对他们rapper来说，朋友第一，其他的都是第二，喜欢结识朋友，偶尔遇到了，也能打个照面。  
昏暗的小房间里，孙圻峻点着一盏小台灯，电脑垫在盘起的大腿上，对着那一方小屏幕，一个一个的敲字，今天赶上连载，不能让大家等久了。  
终于敲完了今天的故事，他点了发送，扣上电脑，将腿伸直，头砸在枕头上，软塌塌的，将自己整个陷进无尽的黑夜里。  
手机震动了一下，他抓起来，希望不是老板又催了什么活要做。  
“我昨天晚上做梦梦到你了。”微信屏幕上方是一个熟悉的“赵让”。  
“。。。。。”孙圻峻眼睛被手机屏幕的光刺的有些睁不开，但还是像往常一样，打了一堆句号表示不知道说什么。  
“我忽然想到，对于那个在地铁前给过我拥抱的男孩子，我是喜欢过他的。”  
黑夜总是容易让人变得矫情。  
“是么？可是那个男孩子，已经不会再抱你那一下了。”孙圻峻想了想，打了一句回去，摁熄了手机。  
他跟赵让的故事，简单的几句话就可以说完，复杂的，他一直很想写下来，却怎么都写不下来。  
他们算是一起长大的吧？赵让就住在孙圻峻家那栋楼往下走一点的那个小院子里，去他们家需要下一段大概10米的小楼梯，楼梯左边是赵让奶奶的一小片菜园子，右边堆着一大堆不知道是木头还是皮革的工厂用品，楼梯是他们家拿水泥自己砌的，右边的楼梯和杂物之间还有一条泥土，不知是种了，还是野生的种子撒了，长了几棵夜来香，童年的每个夏夜，孙圻峻去找赵让玩的时候，夜来香那甜丝丝的味道，总是围绕着他。  
小孩子怎么认识的，早就不记得了，也不存在什么生人的说法，一起拔几棵奶奶种的小白菜，偷偷找个角落过家家，周末一起坐在椅子上，盯着电视里看几集《虹猫蓝兔七侠传》，头顶的吊扇呼啦呼啦地响，从冰箱里拿出的西瓜又甜又解渴。  
“我要当虹猫。”赵让经常拿着那柄很短很短的小木剑，学着动画片里的样子。  
“那我就当蓝兔。”孙圻峻也很乐意配合他：“我们要一起去找其他的朋友，一起打败黑心虎啊。”他们从客厅走到卧室，就仿佛真的到了张家界，眼前，真的有朋友，有敌人。  
孙圻峻记得那里面有一集，是蓝兔用自己的血灌溉了什么花，然后那朵花的时候，特别好看，蓝兔奄奄一息救虹猫的样子，他记得，那时候的他还没意识到生命有多珍贵，只觉得，他或许也愿意，为救赵让牺牲自己呢。  
一起上学，子弟学校嘛，跟着附属的大厂，两个人从大厂幼儿园开始，到小学，到初中，就那两个班，不是一班就是二班，两人也就一直在一起，一起上学放学，一起写作业，周围的那些人，也都没有换过，来来回回，就那几个，有什么嫌恶有什么矛盾，抬头不见低头见的，也就慢慢没那么在意了。  
“我有一群玩的特别好的发小，从很小的时候就认识，现在我每次回家，我们都还约着要一起出去逛街玩呢。”孙圻峻经常拿这个作为自己没有真心朋友的理由，也许是真的，毕竟如果真的有了特别好的朋友，其他人淡淡交流着就好了，也许是假的，他只是不想认识新的人，习惯在过去的圈子里活着……真的假的，没那么重要。  
而赵让，是那群人中最重要的一个呢，就跟Joey，Monica，Rachel，Ross，Chandler，Phoebe六个人，都是可以走一辈子的老友，但是Ross和Racheal，特别不一样一样。  
“我们俩太熟了，熟的已经不可能在一起了。”周围的朋友也不是没有撮合过两人，但是每次撮合，两人的反应都差不多，都是这么一句不咸不淡的话。  
“是啊，太熟了，熟的一点味道都没有了。”困意逐渐爬到他床上，他深深睡去，也许明天，就会有小说里的故事，他突然失忆或者我出了什么意外，有波澜，才有故事。  
夏之光握着手机，瑟瑟发抖，身上已经被汗打湿了一小半，故意穿的衬衣，被汗水浸在身上头上的发胶味道有点大，他有点担心。  
这是他第一次约炮，也是他第一次和另一个人有身体接触。  
“我在酒店门口，你看到我了么？”那个人给他发来这样一条信息。  
“我就在门口啊，穿的蓝色衬衫。”夏之光四处望了望，没看到人，手抖着回了一条。  
他又在原地等了一会，酒店旁边一个小房子后面，走过来一个穿花格子短袖，戴着口罩的人，比夏之光矮一点，手里也拿着手机，他上下打量了一下眼前这个已经紧张地有些腿抖的大男孩，眼角稍微弯了一弯。  
“走吧，带身份证了么？”这个软件上叫“池塘里的呱仔”的男生，声音带着一股南方人的甜腻，他之前好像有说过他是广东人，现在看来，应该是的。  
酒店前台的小姐刚才正在刷手机，似乎在看哪个网红的直播买衣服，看到来开房的两人，头都没有抬一下，拿了身份证，随手往右边的机子上扫了一扫，那个男孩拿支付宝付了钱，前台递了一张房卡出来。  
“三个小时，317房。”她继续看着自己的手机，语气里没有任何变动。  
夏之光之前还在担心，她会不会奇怪，两个大男孩来开放干嘛，还是那种只有几个小时的钟点房，他要怎么解释，需不需要还拎个行李箱，假装一下是游客什么的。  
可是事实证明，前台小姐根本不care，毕竟这里是大学城。  
两人一路无话，夏之光跟着那个男生一路到了317，那人刷了房卡，“咔嚓”一声，门打开了，不大的空间，只有一张大床，一间浴室，窗帘拉着，黑黢黢的一片。  
那人将房卡往门右边的插槽一撂，整个房间一下子来了电，米黄色的灯光，将周围的一切变得温暖而暧昧。  
那人将背上的包放在桌子上，就开始脱衣服，三下五除二，上衣，裤子，袜子，内裤，都已经变成地上的一摊杂物，而他，赤裸着，站在夏之光面前。  
他摘掉口罩，口罩之下，是一张略带着可爱的脸，苹果肌鼓鼓的，似乎一笑起来，就会变成一颗糖果，与肌肉分明的身材形成了鲜明的对比。  
“我先去洗一下，你脱衣服吧。”那人的声音冷冷的，却还是带着广东人的嗲气。  
夏之光此时心扑通扑通的跳，虽然事先两人已经交换过照片，但是见到真人的时候，还是有些不一样，照片里的那个呱仔笑起来似乎有春日的阳光，可是眼前这个，虽然仍然是那副长相，但是却不知道为什么，透露着生人勿近的气质。  
夏之光小心翼翼地脱下衣服，将衬衫和裤子小心叠好放在旁边，光着身子，略带拘谨的坐在床沿边，空调的风，掉在身上有一股氟化物特有的凉意，他很紧张，他很害怕，做不好，哪怕并没有什么问题。  
水声停了，过了几分钟，那人从浴室走出来，一头栽在床上，轻轻撅起屁股，那里肉肉的，臀型浑圆结实，就像他本人的身材一样。  
“来吧。”他说了一句，就像是打车一样稀松平常。  
过程比夏之光想象的顺利，没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，没有技巧，随便瞎捅捅也总有几下是对的，对方也很配合，放肆的浪叫着，嗲里嗲气的声音让夏之光愈发沉醉其中，两个人就放佛真的是一对小情侣一样，完成着纯粹的生理发泄。  
“你满意么？”完事之后，那人躺在夏之光旁边，轻声问他。  
“挺好的，我是第一次，你还好吧。”夏之光的意识逐渐清醒过来，又变得紧张。  
“你倒是，挺像个老司机的。”那人一下子笑了出来，眼睛弯成一道桥，微微有些汗湿的头发，耷拉在额头上。  
“那我先走了，待会你退房，我把房费微信转给你。”夏之光穿好衣服，仓皇地离开了酒店，避免了之后的尴尬。  
其实本来挺开心的，但是不知道怎么的，或许是本身就对这种与陌生人接触的感觉心有厌恶，夏之光像是做了错事的孩子，给那个呱仔发去50块的红包，然后删掉了他的微信。  
对面的街车水马龙，似乎每个人，都在看他。  
做好一碗葱花面，需要几步呢？  
在锅里倒半锅水，开大火，等着锅的边缘开始冒泡，往锅里丢几个干香菇，煮开后，把香菇捞出来，下入超市里能买的那种挂面，煮到面条略微变软时，从锅沿敲两个鸡蛋，整个打进去，过三十秒，把浮沫去了，丢几片小白菜进去。这时候拿碗，碗底先放一小勺盐，然后一小勺胡椒粉，几片紫菜，几片虾皮，然后倒没过碗底的醋，一勺干辣椒籽，些许葱花，再滴几滴香油。做完这些，面刚好熟了，关火，用筷子夹一大筷子挂面，放进碗里，然后捞一个荷包蛋，最后从锅里舀两勺汤，刚好把碗装满汤就好。用筷子将底部的葱花搅到表面时，就可以吃了。  
“这么多年了，你还是给我做这个么？”任豪看着眼前的葱花面，抿了抿嘴唇，声音很轻很柔，带着旧时光发霉的味道。  
“对，还是这个。”肖凯中将葱花面搅好，原本淡黄色的汤逐渐变得带一点醋紫色，辣椒的红油和香油一起漂在汤头上，滚滚白烟，带着菌香味，一点一点地往上飘，逐渐充盈了这家小店，就像曾经充盈那间他们一起住过的出租屋一样。  
“肖师傅，你这面怎么这么香啊？”旁边一个正在吸馄饨的顾客闻到味道，问站在料理台前的肖凯中：“有技巧的吧，这么绝的菜，怎么不放菜谱上啊？”  
“做着玩的，一碗葱花面，哪有什么台面，这个顾客点了，我做一次而已。”肖凯中跟那顾客打着哈哈，语气里带着一股真诚的敷衍。  
任豪用筷子挑了一筷头面，惯例卷了卷，放到嘴边吹了吹，填进了嘴里，咀嚼的感觉一如往常般绵软，干菇的清甜带着陈醋的微酸，加之紫菜与虾米的鲜，辣椒的微辣，冲突着，却又有难以言喻的美感。  
任豪和肖凯中，是在学校里认识的，那是个美食社团，当时任豪骑车经过百团大战，被一阵面包的甜香吸引，动物的本能没法对美味说不，他兴冲冲地加入了美食社团地评论部，用他的话说，就是一个专门“吹彩虹屁”的部门。  
而肖凯中，则是那个从事手工制作的部门，虽然他们有时候也会跟着一起做，不过更多的时候，还是在旁边打下手，然后最后拍照和吃。  
任豪见到肖凯中，是在一次创意中餐的活动上，那是任豪参加了那么多次社团的活动后，第一次见到肖凯中，高高瘦瘦的学长，白衬衫，笔挺的西裤，梳的整整齐齐的头发，白棉围裙，凌厉的眼神，刚刚好的下颌角，就如同一副精巧的油画，多一笔，少一笔，都不行的那种。  
那时候的他，正在小心翼翼地炒一道尖椒脆骨，川菜特有地呛味和精致的他，格格不入，却有特别的美感。  
“学长你好，我之前怎么没有再活动上见过你啊？”任豪上去搭讪，顺便尝了一口已经出锅的小炒嫩肉片，鲜香麻辣，是很正宗的家乡味道。  
“我只做中国菜哈，不喜欢也吃不惯其他的。”肖凯中很腼腆，似乎有些不敢看眼前的任豪，只是盯着自己面前的小锅和里面的脆骨。  
“是嘛，我就不挑，只要好吃就行。”任豪笑得很开心，那时落地窗的阳光打进来，单单纯纯的学弟，腼腆的学长，空气里美食的味道，一切都还那么美好。  
任豪倒追了肖凯中三年，从大一追到大三，从肖凯中大三追到他研究生毕业，每天给他发消息，约着他去操场上散步，一起出去吃饭。肖凯中也知道任豪喜欢他，但是也不知道为什么，明明已经走的那么近了，却从来没有迈出那一步。  
人家都到这一步了，你表白一下会死么？  
肖凯中毕业去了一家互联网公司，任豪读完了最后一年，放弃了保研，拿了一家报社的offer。  
“咚咚咚”有人敲门，刚加完班的肖凯中拖着疲惫的身躯回到了自己的出租屋，正在给自己下一碗葱花面。  
打开门，任豪拎着大行李箱，带着棉毛帽子，手里提着星巴克袋子，站在门口。  
“李医生，你说，这个世界上有那么科学家，为什么从来没有人能救他呢？”翟潇闻呆呆地坐在塑料椅子上，那个他守了很久的病床空掉了，医院的窗户只能开一个小缝隙，透过这个缝隙，晚风微微的，吹动着窗帘。  
“我们很抱歉，但是令尊的病……”李昀锐穿着一身白大褂，站在离病床不远的地方，欲言又止。  
“我是一个幼儿园老师，我每天会见到很多很多的孩子，他们呢刚来到这个世界没几年，你知道么，他们笑起来的，特别感染人。”翟潇闻盯着窗外，从二十几楼的病房往外看，这座城市，流光溢彩的，车水马龙的，似乎不会为一个人停留。  
“我们已经尽力了。”李昀锐也不知道该怎么安慰翟潇闻，他见过很多生离死别，一般，家里人都会失声痛哭，也有理智的家人陪着，但是这个病人，从始至终，都只有一个儿子在这里陪着，去世后，没有哭没有闹，就只是坐在那里，像个木头人，这样，反倒让他们没了办法。  
“李医生，你待会有时间么？”翟潇闻突然转过头来：“我们家就在医院附近，你能陪我走回去么？”  
这个要求有些奇怪，但是李昀锐现在脑子里，只想着能帮到这个患者家属，也没有想什么，就答应了下来。  
“我十点钟下班，您看时间可以么？”  
“可以的，我等你。”翟潇闻双手抱着双腿，蜷缩在那个凳子上，像个独自舔舐伤口的小动物。  
北京的马路总是很宽，马路对面两条街，感觉总不像是一个地方。  
李昀锐和翟潇闻两个人走在医院回家的路上，翟潇闻在前面带路，李昀锐在后面跟着，盛夏燥热的空气与马路边的尾气味道杂在一起，给人一种城市特有的味道，这种味道即使种很多很多的景观树也没法盖住。  
已经很晚了，街上没有什么行人，街边的商户也都关门了，两个人的影子随着一个又一个的路灯，变短，边长，旋转，消失……始终没有一句话。  
走到一个小区门口，李昀锐似乎准备停住了，但是翟潇向他招招手，示意他跟着一起进来。李昀锐迟疑了一会，还是跟了进去。  
这种事情，正常人都不会做的吧，毕竟谁知道未知是什么，但是李昀锐总觉得，翟潇闻不是什么坏人，可能只是真的害怕一个人回家，而自己有责任陪着他吧。  
两人在一栋楼下停住，翟潇闻打开了手机的照明灯，照了照旁边，李昀锐顺势望过去，那里有一个小花圃，里面种着几株像是玫瑰的植物。  
“这是我爹生前一直细心照料的，但是还没等到他们开，他就先走了。”翟潇闻的声音依然很冷冰冰的，像是说着无关的事：“我不会这些，可能过几天，他们就会枯死了吧。”  
翟潇闻说完就往楼道里走。  
“他生前从来不允许我带人回家，也不想我随便跟外面的人打交道，现在这些条条框框都没有了，李医生，你想上楼么？”翟潇闻背着李昀锐问道。  
李昀锐咽了咽口水，他知道上楼会有什么结果，他遇见过很多这样的家属，通过放纵自己来缓解悲伤，他对翟潇闻是有好感的，翟潇闻或许也看出来了。  
天上的月亮很圆，楼道里没有灯，很黑很黑。  
“不了，再晚，就搭不上地铁了。”李昀锐笑着摇摇头：“你回去之后，好好睡一觉啊，要是有什么事，再给我发微信。”  
翟潇闻什么都没有说，径直上了楼，李昀锐有些害怕，但是也只能到这里为止了。

2

后来赵让和孙圻峻又一起考上一所高中，但分科的时候，理所应当的，分开了。  
高中的日子总是枯燥又无趣的，住宿制的学校，两人也没法回家，不在一栋楼里，见面的机会也变得很少，赵让就像是消失了一样，离开了孙圻峻的生活。  
也许真的只有分开之后，才发现，那些曾经习以为常的东西，其实更加珍贵。  
可是那时候，赵让恋爱了，跟年级里一个成绩很好的女生。  
孙圻峻也只能装着不在意的，跟好友吃着两人的瓜。什么那个女生有好几个男朋友啦，什么赵让背地里其实很渣只打算玩玩啊，绿茶婊和渣男，在看不到背面，人总是比谁都想的恶毒，那段除了学习一无所有的日子里，看多了垃圾小说的男孩女孩们，用尽了所有的道听途说，把别人的生活和隐私作为养料支持自己活下去。  
“怎么没带晚晴来啊。”寒假发小们的出游，孙圻峻像是赵让的好哥们一样，调笑着他。  
“你嫂子在家里学习呢，谁像你们这样，一天到晚出来浪。”赵让还是有点腼腆，但是那份腼腆背后，还是有一份小小的骄傲和男孩子特有的臭屁，这份骄傲，就像是正午的大太阳，直直地照在孙圻峻头上，刺的他只能低着头，亮的他，必须勾下头来，才能看到手机上的字。  
“又撒狗粮。”众人哄笑着，孙圻峻跟着一起哄笑着。  
这样的日子很多很多，多的都不记得有几个了。  
“狼人请问你们要杀的人是？”惯常的聚会饭桌游戏，孙圻峻抽中了狼，他已经猜出了赵让手里握着预言家，那个人一点都不会撒谎，小时候跟他打游戏王的时候，他要是埋了一张反击陷阱卡，一定会激动地四处跳，那个时候，孙圻峻就会直接出一张“旋风”破坏那会张牌，然后赵让就会眼睛瞪得老大，但是只能乖乖被孙圻峻打败。  
场上只剩孙圻峻一只狼了，屠边局也只剩赵让一个神了，孙圻峻笑了笑，指了指赵让旁边一个同学，然后闭上了眼睛。  
“天亮了，预言家女巫猎人全部死亡，狼人获胜。”主持的朋友一下子笑出了声。  
“怎么会……”孙圻峻心底里有些奇怪，但是表情还是装作一副胜利的喜悦。  
“我每把都拿到村民，一点都不好玩。”赵让将身份牌递回给上帝，腮帮子鼓鼓的，似乎有些不尽兴：“是孙圻峻你这只老狐狸吧。”赵让猜出了孙圻峻的身份牌。  
“唉呀，谁让你们都这么菜的。”孙圻峻笑得有些勉强，他和赵让总是有些心灵默契的，孙圻峻一直觉得，自己比那个人，可能就胜在对赵让的理解上，可能就胜在他和赵让经过的那么多日子上。  
可是，那一刻，他忽然觉得，这种默契，好像断了。  
玩游戏容易不注意时间，不注意时间，火锅煮久了，就容易咸了。  
“其实我上小学的时候，暗恋过孙圻峻好久呢？”几个高中的孩子学着大人，开了几瓶啤酒，喝了几口，就突然开始讲以前的故事。  
本来已经有些晕晕乎乎的孙圻峻突然听到这句话，眼睛里的目光顺着望过去，目光尽头不是他期待的那个人，而是隔壁单元的一个女同学。  
“唉，我知道，我知道，你当时写小说，就拿你自己跟孙圻峻当主人公是吧，还被你妈发现了，你妈后来告诉我妈了，我妈又告诉我了。”赵让听到了这个话题，似乎一下子兴奋起来，声音变大了很多。  
“啊，那你不会告诉孙圻峻了吧。”那个女生一下子羞红了脸。  
“我没有，但是你现在不是自己告诉他了么？哈哈哈哈。”赵让大笑起来。  
孙圻峻盯着笑的有些张狂的赵让，跟着腼腆的笑了笑。店里的大灯很亮，一群人坐在小包间里，看着冒烟的鸳鸯锅，把曾经的故事涮了涮，生了老了都没在意，一口填进去了。  
距离那次约炮已经过去了一两周，夏之光现在想到那时的情景，还是会脸一紧，一脸懊悔，那个小哥哥已经被他删了微信好友，自己出宾馆第一件事，就是把小蓝删掉，他记得那种走在大街上，感觉每个人都在盯着自己，如同过街老鼠的感觉，他再也不想经历一遍了。  
“光光，今天的面试准备好了么？”一个朋友打断了正在胡思乱想的夏之光：“Winter舞蹈社可不好进呀，你有把握么？”  
“瞎跳跳呗，作业那么多，GPA不想要了？”夏之光对于今天的面试也有些紧张，虽然自己已经练了很多年民族舞，又学了几年街舞，但是S大的舞社还是很难进的，毕竟有很多更专业的舞者，自己也很难做到100%。  
两人正在训练室外焦急的等待，前面的妹子穿的很专业，而且体态一看就学了很多年芭蕾，这个舞社又是出了名的不喜欢男生，这让排在后面的夏之光更紧张了。  
“下一个。”里面的人喊夏之光，夏之光蹑手蹑脚地走进训练室，抬头一看，正对着舞社的四五个学长学姐，而站在最中间的人，长得有点熟悉。  
“开始吧。”那个人张口，浓厚的，南方人特有的嗲里嗲气。  
“卧槽……”夏之光在心里暗自骂起了脏话：“这不是那个什么呱仔么。”  
不高的个子，满满胶原蛋白看起来就想捏的苹果肌，倒三角鹅蛋脸，一双笑眼此时充满严肃，在夏之光面前，他现在就是赤身裸体的，散发着性魅力的身下人。  
“学长学姐好，我是建筑学院的大一新生夏之光，今天很高兴申请加入Winter。”夏之光有些结结巴巴，他可是打了一炮就走的人，怎么好意思又在人家面前跳舞，还申请人家在的舞团。  
“我看你学了十年民族舞，三年街舞，很厉害嘛，跳一下吧。”旁边一个学姐似乎对夏之光很感兴趣，毕竟夏之光全身体条很好，好的苗子谁都想试试看。  
“好。”夏之光鞠了一躬，开了自己的展示。  
等夏之光再次回过神来的时候，他已经站在食堂打菜窗口，里面的大爷对着他喊了。  
“同学，你要点什么？”大爷似乎对这个如石像般拄着的同学十分无语，语气里带着无奈的笑。  
“啊……”夏之光回过神来，匆忙说着：“要一碗番茄牛腩面。”  
他有一口没一口的挑着碗里的面，番茄的酸甜现在在他嘴里只剩下了酸味，配合上感觉有点夹生的面，不知道是自己没胃口还是真的难吃。  
世界上怎么会有这么巧的事呢，早不巧晚不巧，我就约过一次，怎么就刚好约到了自己心心念念的舞社的学长，而且，自己怎么就做完了就像个逃兵一样跑了，最后还把人家删了，估计人家心里全是MMP吧。  
夏之光正在烦恼，微信里却突然蹦出一个消息，先是一大堆人的名字，然后被改成了“跳舞的人比谁都好看”。  
夏之光的心脏一下子蹦到了嗓子眼，难道……  
“欢迎各位小朋友来到Winter的大家庭，我是Winter的社长陆思恒，你们可以叫我陆哥或者呱呱，之后要一起加油，一起跳舞呀。”  
那个夏之光曾经删掉的头像蹦了出来，夏之光嘴里一口面直接呛住，咳嗽了几声。  
这下好，至少在这位学长毕业之前，夏之光都得跟自己一面之缘然后甩掉的炮友一起跳舞了。  
且不说他会不会在意这件事，至少以后自己是不敢穿紧身的裤子来跳舞了。  
张颜齐穿着一身棕色的套头帽衫，穿着半旧磨白的牛仔裤，一双足球鞋，走在这条熟悉的暗巷酒馆街上，找了一大圈，没有别的酒吧有空的驻唱名额，他想了很久，还是决定去Aimee看看，那里的孙老板，还是对自己很好的，哪怕自己说过很多次要走，每次回来的时候，他还是会很高兴的接受。  
只是这次，走到熟悉的桃粉色灯牌前的时候，里面已经有了人声。  
张颜齐站在门口迟疑了一会，几次起身想要离开，最终还是决定，看看这个接替自己的人，究竟是何方神圣。  
佛争一炷香，人争一口气。  
张颜齐走进昏暗的酒吧，穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，从吧台买了罐啤酒，往里面的舞台方向走去。  
挤过胡乱蹦的人，张颜齐找到一个前排的位子，这个人看来很受欢迎，酒吧里从来没有有过这么多人，他定睛一看，台上站着一个个子矮矮的小男孩，画着夸张的烟熏妆，头发抹到脑后，穿着蓬松的阔腿裤，还戴着一幅黑色蕾丝的手套，散发着张颜齐看不懂的审美。  
那双丹凤眼似乎在哪里见过，但是张颜齐一时又想不起来。  
“No matter how many people are around me, I stil feel alone.”男孩开嗓，声音像是被磁石打磨过一般，带着与他外表和年龄不符的颗粒感。  
“声音不错，词一般。”张颜齐一边随节奏点头晃脑，一边在心底里暗自评价着。  
表演以一声重架子鼓声结束，观众纷纷鼓掌，男孩朝观众鞠了一躬，跨步下了台。  
张颜齐也跟着鼓掌，看他下台，跟着上去了。  
“兄弟你好，我是上一个在这驻唱的。”张颜齐拉住了那个男孩，介绍自己到。  
那人没有回他，身子稍微转了一点，眼睛斜着瞅了张颜齐一眼，然后挣开张颜齐的手，自己往后台去了。  
“还挺有架子的。”张颜齐被这男孩荡的莫名奇妙：“现在小孩都是这风格么？”  
“颜齐，你怎么来了？”正在张颜齐还处在无奈时，孙老板突然出现在身后。  
“没什么，孙老板，我回来玩的，你这新招的人什么来头啊，架子这么大。”既然已经回不来了，张颜齐不想丢了面子，让孙老板再发现自己无处可去，连忙解释道。  
“他叫周震南，还在上高中呢。你走了之后啊，他就在你后面，说是想试试，我就让他试了试，没想到还挺受欢迎的，就一直留下来了。”孙老板笑着解释道。  
“是嘛，还在上高中啊，难怪看上去这么小。”张颜齐喝了一口啤酒，向后台走去。  
这个后台本来是个杂物间，只是酒吧舞台建大了，来的驻唱歌手rapper多，为了让他们换场方便，才修了这个地方，也就一张沙发一个小桌子，此时，周震南正窝在沙发上，洗掉了妆，皮肤是真的带着年轻人的奶白色，头发放下来，一个厚厚的锅盖盖在额头上，一下子变回了小学生。  
桌子上摆了一瓶东方树叶，张颜齐才忽然想起来，这好像就是那晚给他递水的小朋友。  
“唉，是你啊，刚才在舞台上那妆我还没认出来，真是有缘啊，喝了你的水，现在又来到一个工作的地点。”张颜齐主动上来打招呼。  
“你不再在这唱了？”周震南抬了一下眼皮，看了张颜齐一眼，又低下去继续看手机。  
“老板嫌我唱的不受大众喜欢，而且不是你来了么？”张颜齐尴尬的解释道。  
“我觉得，挺好的啊。”周震南听到这里，手指停了下来，眼睛直勾勾地盯着张颜齐，那双小眼睛里，仿佛有块放大镜或者扫描仪，将张颜齐的每个角落都扫的不落下。  
焉栩嘉回到寝室，洗完澡，安然打开《王者荣耀》，一声“Timi”蹦出来。  
“四缺一，你们谁拉个人。”焉栩嘉开了麦，问剩下的朋友：“来个会打野的。”  
等了两三分钟，还是没人进来，四个人等的都有点烦了，开始叽叽喳喳地聊天。  
“我拉我高中舍友吧，他好像还挺厉害的。”说话的是焉栩嘉一个朋友带来的朋友，焉栩嘉和他不太熟，不过能找到人，总比现在等着好。  
等了十几秒，进来了一个人。  
这个头像怎么感觉有点熟悉……  
等一下这个名字……  
“这不是我们国服甄姬么？”焉栩嘉没过脑子地嘲讽了一句。  
“这不是千星王者么？”对面也发现了焉栩嘉，听着焉栩嘉嘲讽了一句，也跟着说了一句。  
剩下三个队友一下子哄笑起来，笑声通过外放的手机连麦回响在寝室里。  
“你们俩认识啊？”介绍的那个朋友问道。  
“认识，上次被这位国服甄姬小姐姐坑过。”焉栩嘉的声音十分低沉，发言也是不嫌事大。  
“你才是小姐姐，你全家都小姐姐，只会玩女英雄你还好意思说我是小姐姐。”那人也跟着呛声回了一句，剩下三个人又笑了起来。  
“给你介绍一下，这个是我高中室友，何洛洛，是个大帅哥哦，不是小姐姐；洛洛，给你介绍一下，这个是我死党大学室友，焉栩嘉，他确实只会玩女英雄，你没说错哈哈哈。”那个拉人进来的同学调解到。  
焉栩嘉本来只是开玩笑，但是看了一会，一楼的何洛洛，又选了公孙离……  
“你是上次没被杀够么？”焉栩嘉有点气不打一处来，毕竟是排位，即使是娱乐，他也不想输。  
“要你管，我公孙离可秀了。”何洛洛有些傲娇地说了一句。  
“行，你秀。”焉栩嘉懒得再跟他说，选了一手甄姬。  
“你……你还不是在演我。”何洛洛地声音也有些委屈。  
“甄姬可强了。”焉栩嘉当然知道甄姬是什么垃圾英雄，但是不知道怎么的，就是想跟何洛洛杠一杠，哪怕掉星。  
结局大家不用猜也知道，焉栩嘉的绿色熟练度甄姬被切成提款机，何洛洛的公孙离输出又没有超过5%。  
“你们俩，怎么那么像一对吵架的情侣。”  
男孩子之间打游戏的情谊是很好建立的，何洛洛还加了焉栩嘉微信跟他探讨究竟谁更演，闲的没事，也会讨论讨论平时的生活琐事，何洛洛学的新闻，焉栩嘉学的金融，但是焉栩嘉其实也有个记者梦，两个人也算有共同话题。后来朋友们不肯跟他们俩掉星了，一起玩都改了匹配。匹配输了没有什么惩罚，两个人演的更加变本加厉了。

“何洛洛，你这种清完线站在塔下的中单法师就应该被拖出去打死。”  
“我害怕，河道万一有对方刺客我不就死了。”

“焉栩嘉，你玩个坦克，对面刺客来了跑的比我射手都快。”  
“要不然跟你一起送么，智障。”

“哇，这个沈梦溪，何洛洛你是闲得没事放个大招庆祝一下么？”  
“你个0/6/0的韩信还好意思说我。”

何洛洛的声音其实很软，像是个随时都在撒娇的大小姐，焉栩嘉最开始很喜欢吐槽他，声音也更沉稳，经常像是家长，后来除非何洛洛打出特别演的操作，焉栩嘉也懒得吐槽他了，但是根据室友说，焉栩嘉每次和何洛洛打游戏，脸色都像是吃了苍蝇一样，却不知道为什么，两个人还是一直在一起打游戏，甚至还会经常聊天。  
“洛老师呢？”今晚无人局没见到何洛洛，来了另一个人，焉栩嘉突然觉得好像少点什么，问室友。  
“是啊，洛老师呢，我每次打游戏，你们俩斗嘴都是我快乐源泉，不行，一定要跟洛老师一起玩。”室友笑的极其开心。  
“你有毒。”焉栩嘉怼了一句回去，好像想到了什么。  
李昀锐收到翟潇闻的微信，让他出席他父亲葬礼的时候，其实有些震惊。一来是很高兴翟潇闻振作起来了，另一个是，作为主治医师，没有救回病人，家属不仅没有闹事，而且主动邀请医生来参加葬礼，这的确是他第一次。  
他又忽然想到那天晚上，翟潇闻那个消失在黑暗中的背影。  
非常传统的中式葬礼，小区搭的欢送会，来来往往的人群，塑料扎的花圈，正中间摆的黑白照片，摆的菜上面的油凝固了，苹果被烟熏得已经有些皮皱了，翟潇闻跪在灵堂旁边的一个小垫子上，戴着孝帽，一点一点往火盆里丢着纸钱。  
翟潇闻似乎注意到了李昀锐的到来，转过头来，那张本来很精致的脸，已经被连续几日的劳累尽数摧残了，卧蚕变得突出，一双水灵灵的眼睛布满血丝，下巴上已经长了胡须，皮肤状态也变得松垮，就像是被魔鬼抽干了生命力，只剩一副干枯的皮囊，软软地蹋在地上。  
翟潇闻慢慢起身，向李昀锐走来，走到他跟前，张开双臂，栽进了他怀里。  
李昀锐起初有些犹豫，后来也不好挣开，便也抱住了翟潇闻。  
他身上还有烧纸钱特有的那股火星的味道，胡子有点扎后脖颈，翟潇闻其实骨架很大，但是在运动员出身的李昀锐的怀里，还是小小的一个，缩在他的拥抱里。  
“这段时间没事吧？”李昀锐轻轻的问了一句。  
“挺好的。”翟潇闻的声音低的有些沙哑，不复平常的清泉音，毕竟，在其他人都离开后，他还是会大哭一场的。  
“翟先生，我还是想表达一下我们的歉意。”翟潇闻的温柔让李昀锐有些不知所措，他依然站在医院的立场，试图表达自己作为一个做医生的本分。  
“我知道你们尽力了，我没有怪你们。”翟潇闻的声音依然很小，只有紧紧相拥的两人能听见：“那天晚上，谢谢你陪我回家。”  
“没事的，举手之劳。”李昀锐用手轻轻抚摸了一下翟潇闻的背，灵堂里的人热闹的忙着交际，估计帮忙操持葬礼的是什么七大姑八大姨之类的，翟潇闻和李昀锐就那样紧紧抱着，也没人关注他们。  
“你要不要，给他烧几张纸。”翟潇闻放开李昀锐。  
“好。”李昀锐有些懵，但是还是想考虑翟潇闻的情绪，加上自己可能真的对逝者有些尊敬，李昀锐答应了下来，缓缓跪在垫子上，从翟潇闻手中接过几张纸，一张一张丢进火盆里。  
“你说，他会收到这些么？”翟潇闻突然问李昀锐。  
“我不知道。”李昀锐支支吾吾不知道该说些什么。  
“我觉得不会。”翟潇闻回答的很干脆，火盆里的纸片一张一张焚净，变成黑色的灰，随着燃烧的火风，有些缓缓飞起来，飞进空气里，然后变成肉眼看不见的尘埃。  
“谢谢您今天能来，李医生。”翟潇闻站在门口，盯着李昀锐看。  
“应该的，您多多节哀保重。”李昀锐告别了灵堂，走在街上，车流穿过。  
“李医生，你可以当我男朋友么？”翟潇闻发来一条微信：“虽然我知道我现在很糟糕，但是我想变得更好。”  
李昀锐迟疑了一会，敲回去一句：  
“好的，没事，有我呢。”  
“你来干什么？”肖凯中看着门外站着的任豪，一时有些惊慌失措。  
“我毕业啦，我工作啦，不用住学校啦。”任豪回答。  
“所以，你这是……”肖凯中看着任豪的大行李箱，还是有点摸不着头脑。  
“跟你同居啊，你说干什么？”任豪把手里的星巴克袋子递给肖凯中，自己提着箱子就要往屋子里走。  
“你在说什么？”肖凯中有些无语，他明白任豪对他的意思，但是，这样直接就搬着东西就往自己家里住，还是有些贸贸然。  
“你总不能让我现在去街上住吧。”任豪没有要停下的意思，肖凯中看拦不住他，也只能帮着他把东西往里面搬。  
“我床小，我今晚睡沙发，你明天记得去找房子。”肖凯中声音里有妥协，也有理智。  
“不要，我要跟你一起睡，你睡哪我睡哪。”任豪一把从后面抱住了肖凯中，撒娇道。  
“你偶像剧看多了吧，你再这样我报警了。”肖凯中似乎真的有点生气了，挣开任豪，从衣柜里翻了翻，拿出一床薄被子，放在沙发上，又从床上拿了一个枕头。  
“学长，我饿了，你有做吃的么？”任豪将自己的箱子推到卧室，问在外的肖凯中。  
肖凯中看着眼前这个突然出现的孩子一样的学弟，无奈地摇摇头，进了厨房，打开冰箱，拿出一袋干香菇，一把小葱，一把面，一个鸡蛋。  
系上围裙，拧开炉灶，蓝紫色地火苗冒出来，不到十分钟，一碗热气腾腾地葱花面就呈到了任豪面前。  
“吃吧。”肖凯中的声音依然很冷。  
“有肉么，我想吃肉。”任豪笑嘻嘻地看着肖凯中，他知道，他只要换个语气向肖凯中说话，他就不会拒绝自己，至少在吃上面不会。  
肖凯中转身进了厨房，从冰箱里拿出半只烤鸡，随便改了几刀，切成十几块，开火，加油，放葱姜蒜爆香，然后下入花椒辣椒，麻味瞬间充溢了整间出租屋，加了半份剩的芹菜豆干，加入烤鸡，翻炒几分钟，一份干锅鸡就出炉了。  
“少吃点，油大，小心明天长痘。”肖凯中把鸡子放在任豪面前，坐下的时候嘱咐了一句。  
“我皮肤可好了，四川人吃多辣都不会长痘的。”任豪一边吸了一口面条，一边夹了一块鸡肉填进嘴里。  
“这都九点了，这时候本来就不该吃饭的。”肖凯中依然像个机器人一样。  
“我们成都人一直都吃夜宵的。”任豪嘴里填着面条，还在说话：“不怕。”  
“晚上吃东西，看你以后胖成什么样。”肖凯中看着吃的无比开心的任豪，说了一句。  
“那你不能嫌弃我胖，毕竟是你喂胖的。”任豪听到“胖”，如临大敌。  
“关我什么事，你胖与不胖，是你自己健康的事。”肖凯中胳膊支在桌子上，看着任豪暴风吸入葱花面，同时也没放过鸡子，一时觉得有些蠢得可笑。  
“那你要跟我一起胖，你也胖的没人要的话，就没人嫌弃我了。”任豪用筷子夹起一块鸡肉，直直地就要往肖凯中嘴里塞。  
花椒的麻香味飘在肖凯中鼻尖，鸡子上的油在明黄色的灯光下闪闪发亮，刺激着唾液的分泌。  
“我不吃。”肖凯中将任豪的手推回去。  
“不行，你一定要吃，你要不吃，晚上我就爬你身上睡觉。”任豪鼓起腮帮子说。  
肖凯中一时不知道自己是带了个娃还是什么，却也只能摇摇头，张开嘴，咬了下去。  
他从没告诉任豪，他吃自己做的东西，总是怎么都觉得难吃。  
聚光灯落下，刘也完成了一场漂亮的魔术秀，台下人声鼎沸，他笑着下了场，准备到粉丝区去跟他们合影和签名。  
“谢谢支持，我下一场可能会在下个月，准备表演新的魔术，欢迎您带朋友家人一起来观看，不会让您失望的。”刘也正笑着在和一个粉丝聊天。  
高嘉朗站的离刘也很远，远的他看不见自己，但是自己一样就能看到他。  
“高老板，今天的演员您还满意吧。"人力的头头发来消息。  
“挺好的，就是结束后粉丝见面不太热情，下次可以多找几个热情的，价钱可以另说。”高嘉朗回了一句。  
“好的，我们这就给您找。下次还请您多多合作哈。”对面似乎对高嘉朗也很满意。  
场地三十万，卖票卖了四十多张，算上群演，道具，人力，这一场表演，又一次掏空了高嘉朗的钱包。  
人群终于渐渐散去，高嘉朗从没见过刘也这么高兴，他像是一个刚刚得到夸奖的孩子，脸上的笑意完全掩盖不住，彷佛是刚得到了冰淇淋或者心心念念的玩具。  
“高嘉朗，我们成功了。”刘也一把跳到高嘉朗身上，紧紧的抱住了他。  
“你太棒啦。”高嘉朗稳住身体，也抱紧了刘也，用兴奋的语气祝贺他。  
“你看到了么，我以为现在魔术剧场已经没人了，我们就随便发了发广告，就有这么多人来看，还有很多人说成为了咱们的粉丝呢，以后还会来的，今晚肯定赚到钱了吧。”刘也的声音也十分激动。  
“成本也很高呢，现在只能面前收支打平，你还要多多努力啊。”高嘉朗自然知道后台的账，但是他还是选择了继续骗下去。  
“我知道了，我肯定会努力的，但是不管那么多啦，我们今天一定要好好庆祝一下，咱们去吃那家你一直想吃的海鲜吧。”刘也也没注意高嘉朗微表情的变化，还沉浸在成功的喜悦中。  
“算了，咱们还是省着点，而且这么重要的日子，肯定是回去我给你做啦。”高嘉朗知道自己现在已经没钱了，不得已只能绕绕圈子。  
“也是，回家吃也行，我要吃你做的地三鲜。”刘也活蹦乱跳的去后台收拾东西去了，高嘉朗手心已经全部都是汗了。  
深夜，高嘉朗看着躺在自己怀里的刘也，他今天一定睡得很开心吧，长长的睫毛微微上卷，嘴角还是轻轻上咧的，是真的很开心呢。  
高嘉朗拿出手机，微信发了一条消息，抱着刘也，睡着了。  
下个月之前，要挣够几十万，不是那么容易的事呢，这次，只能赌一把大的了。  
“小也，下周我要陪我们老板出趟差，你自己照顾好自己啊，不要不吃饭，然后钻研魔术也要有个底线，别累着自己了。”高嘉朗收拾了几件衣服，贴着还半梦半醒的刘也耳朵说了一句。  
“你啥时候回来啊？”刘也揉着惺忪的双眼，声音软软地，问高嘉朗。  
“下周三回来，你自己注意着点啊。”高嘉朗还在将东西收拾好，拎着包准备走。  
“亲一下。”刘也伸出胳膊，撅起嘴。  
高嘉朗笑了笑，吻了刘也一下，离开了那间小出租屋。  
“先生您买去哪的票？”售票小姐问排队中的高嘉朗。  
“去澳门。”高嘉朗递上自己的身份证和几张现金，他们轻轻滑到对面，一张票滑出来，这趟旅途，不知道又是怎样的。

3

盛夏的太阳总是让人想着永远呆在空调屋里，但是有的时候，却又不得不出门，而出门，则又是出一身汗，衣服贴在身上，怎么都难受。  
但是，此时站在幼儿园门口，手里举着一捧玫瑰花的李昀锐，即使还在打底短袖外加了件淡蓝色的衬衫外套，却没心思注意温度的炎热，对他来说，这场和翟潇闻的约会更让他紧张。  
门口站着来接孩子的家长，他们一个个的，看着抱花的李昀锐，都带着一种了然于心的微笑，幼儿园里的年轻老师很多，不知道这个高高壮壮的小伙子，在等哪个。幼儿园是一个大院子，里面是一个小城堡形状主教室，教室对面是一片小白桦树林，树林右边是一片草场，草场上，有秋千，滑梯，跷跷板……这一切都那么美好，正如每个在里面生活的人。  
玻璃门打开，几个老师，笑着，带着一群背着小书包的孩子，活蹦乱跳的跑出来，孩子们看到门口站的家长，一个个都笑得很开心，跑着蹦着，回头跟老师说声再见，出了门便一把抱住来接的父母，母亲笑着牵着孩子回家，父亲可能一把把孩子抱的老高……李昀锐忽然理解到翟潇闻那天晚上跟他说的话，在这样的地方工作，真的很难不感到生活愉悦。  
往里面望去，翟潇闻此时正蹲在一个小男孩面前，用手轻轻摸着那个小男孩的头，似乎是今天在班里受了什么委屈，小男孩的眼圈红红的，像是哭了，翟潇闻穿着灰色的宽松帽衫，很温柔地在和他说着什么，笑起来，两颗小虎牙露出来，在白桦斑驳的树影下，暖的不像话。  
小男孩变回了笑脸，翟潇闻起身来，拍拍他的书包，示意他快去找家长，望向门口，捧着玫瑰花的李昀锐，也正冲着他笑。  
“谢谢。”翟潇闻接过李昀锐的花，低下头来闻了一下，香水玫瑰馥郁的香气充溢进身体：“我进去收拾一下东西，顺便把花放进去，你要不要跟我一起去。”  
翟潇闻的办公桌上有一个花瓶，里面插的百合花已经有些黄了，他把那几只拔起，换了水，将李昀锐送他的玫瑰花拿出来，插回花瓶。  
“你很喜欢花么？”李昀锐拿起桌上的便利贴，上面随便乱花的，也是花。  
“是啊，就因为这个，我老爹嫌我买花贵，才开始种的。”翟潇闻正在收拾东西，却又一下提到亡人，手里的动作迟疑了一下，然后又继续。  
“那我以后每次来见你，都给你买，你有什么不喜欢的么？”李昀锐试图转移话题。  
翟潇闻没有回答，似乎又一次沉入了回忆中，李昀锐想要安慰他，却又不知道说什么。  
“我不喜欢康乃馨，我妈生下我就跑了，她不配有给她的花。”翟潇闻的声音变得冷漠，孩子们走了，他就孤身一人了。  
“待会看完电影想吃什么，我们一起去啊。”李昀锐没想到又碰了一根刺，试图补救的问道晚上的安排。  
“晚上我们去食神吧，我一直想去那里吃饭来着，但是我爹生前老嫌我花钱，现在没人管我了，我一定要去吃一次，听说那里鲍鱼特别好吃。”翟潇闻背上书包，拉着李昀锐，在同事们异样的眼光中，离开了办公室。  
翟潇闻的手很冰，好在李昀锐的手很暖和，紧紧握在一起，翟潇闻会变得温暖的。  
毕业的时候，听说赵让和那个女生分手了。  
孙圻峻在QQ上来回打着一些类似于“你还好么？”“没事吧？”之类的话，但是总是打打删删，怎么样，都没有勇气发过去。  
“毕业了总是要出去high的嘛。”发小们再一次聚集，准备迎接自己的成人礼。  
“你这次带晚晴来么？”孙圻峻装作不知道，假装无意的问道。  
“我和她分手了啊。”赵让笑得没心没肺，重重地拍了孙圻峻地背一下。  
“怎么了，你们俩不是挺好的么，怎么就分手了？”旁边的朋友冲上来八卦，将孙圻峻挤出了交流的圈子。  
“就发现未来走不到一起，早分手晚分手，早晚要分手，还不如早点。”赵让说的很释然。  
“是么？”众人还在八卦：“我以为是她发现你是gay了呢？”  
“你在说什么。”赵让伸手就要打那个人。  
“别装了，你跟孙圻峻……”一个朋友嬉笑着。  
空气里突然有了几丝尴尬，那人好像也意识到自己说错了话，赵让的脸色凝固了，孙圻峻的脸也很不好看。  
真的假的是一回事，说不说破是另一回事。  
几个人不尴不尬地聊着别的话题，本来应该是很欢乐的毕业聚会，因为一句话，大家心底里都多了根刺，怎么都绕不过去的那种。  
“吃麦旋风么？”赵让和孙圻峻一整天都没跟彼此说话，直到最后走到那家回家必经之地的麦当劳，赵让终于还是拉了孙圻峻一下。  
“我减肥，不吃。”孙圻峻眼睛往上瞟了瞟，赵让已经比他高了一整个头，而且，还在以很快的速度长着。  
“偶尔吃一次，没事的。”赵让似乎没有真的征求孙圻峻的想法的意思，直接买了两个奥利奥麦旋风，然后递了一个给孙圻峻。  
奥利奥略带苦味的清甜，配上奶油冰淇淋的香浓，一口一口的化在心底。  
“你记不记得六年级那天晚上，我在小花园里对你说的话。”一杯麦旋风下肚，周围的朋友都已到了该下站的路口，只剩下住在一栋楼的孙圻峻和赵让，摇摇晃晃的地铁上，孙圻峻突然提起这么一句。  
“你不是说，永远不提那件事了么？”赵让的表情有些苦涩，尘封的故事打开了，就很难再关上了。  
“是啊，都过去六年了，不提也罢了。”孙圻峻轻轻低下下巴。  
那时是冲动，栀子花盛开的时候，仙剑奇侠传三热播的时候，什么都不懂的人，总是会再某一个时间点，做什么傻事。  
地铁的，声音咣当咣当的，很吵很吵，孙圻峻摁了摁耳机上的音量键，调高了音量。  
《偏爱》，《此生不换》，他们已经那么勇敢了，却还是在错过，那我们，就不要勇敢了吧，毕竟，已经不是可以做什么事都不管后果的年纪了。  
“孙圻峻……”赵让拍了拍孙圻峻的肩，孙圻峻摘下耳机，看着面前的赵让，他似乎有什么话想说，脸也变得有点红。  
“我不知道那天晚上你跟我说的是不是真的，但是我想告诉你，那天晚上我告诉你的，是发自内心的，而且一直都不曾改变过。”赵让很认真的跟孙圻峻告白。  
突如其来的情节让孙圻峻有些懵，虽然他好像期盼这一刻期盼了很久，等的觉得无论怎么样都可以。但是那一刻真的到来的时候，才发现，时间早晚，背景故事，场景氛围，这些都很重要很重要。  
“你才分手一周，拿我当什么了，招之即来，挥之即去的，逗我呢？”孙圻峻回答的很绝情，却是他那时候，心底最真实的想法。  
到站了，该下车了，地铁比公交快的多。  
事态总是发展的莫名其妙，等夏之光反应过来的时候，一个套套已经报废了，陆思恒瘫在马桶上，大喘着气。  
一定有什么不对的地方，自己明明今天是来舞社练舞的，怎么练着练着，就练到厕所来了，怎么练着练着，裤子就脱了。  
“这下，你没法删我微信了吧。”陆思恒盯着夏之光，嘴角似乎有笑意。  
“抱歉学长，我上次，实在是太紧张了，而且事后……”夏之光被从回忆里拉出来，连忙道歉道。  
“没事，我知道的，我理解，这种事，不是谁都能接受的。”陆思恒似乎没有怪罪夏之光的意思：“那这一次，你的感受是什么？”  
“我感觉……”夏之光有些语无伦次：“我感觉学长的胸和屁股捏起来揉起来好舒服啊。”  
空气安静了几秒。  
“我是问你现在对于约这件事的感受，不是问你那个的感受。”陆思恒一下子红了脸，也有些不知道怎么回复。  
“哦，我其实，还是不怎么能接受……”夏之光声音很小：“并不是说学长不好，这段时间跟学长一起跳舞，我很欣赏学长，但是，这种事情，我还是……”  
“你刚刚捅我后面的时候，可不是这么想的。”陆思恒似乎也有些娇羞。  
“我也不知道，那时候我脑子不清楚，不能算数的。”夏之光连忙解释道，边说边提上了裤子，又摆出一副随时打算逃跑的样子。  
“你是不是又打算赶紧跑了完事了。”陆思恒看着一脸紧张的夏之光，哭笑不得。  
“没有没有，学长不要误会。”夏之光被说破了心事，有些惊慌失措。  
“等我处理一下，一起去吃宵夜吧。”陆思恒从马桶上起身，从裤袋里抽出一包纸，简单处理了一下，提上了裤子，跟着夏之光一起出了舞室。  
两人一前一后的走着，夏之光像是一个犯了错的小孩，垂头丧气地跟在陆思恒后面，最终挑了一家大排档，两人相对而坐，看来，今天是一定要说些什么了。  
“光光学弟想吃什么啊？”陆思恒翻着菜谱，感觉似乎不太满意，撅着嘴问夏之光。  
“我都可以，随便。”仅仅一句话，夏之光就已经紧张的手足无措。  
“这不卖雪糕，没有卖随便的。”陆思恒甩出一个老套的笑话，似乎也有些紧张。  
“那就这个鸭翅锅吧，看起来挺好吃的。”夏之光随便点了菜单上一个菜，感觉似乎分量很足的样子，应该就够了。  
“那就这个了。”陆思恒又点了几个别的小吃，将单子递给服务生，胳膊垫到桌子上，双手支着下巴，看着夏之光。  
大排档很吵闹，各种食物的香气混合在一起，夹杂着马路上飘来的汽油尾气味道，算不上香，却有一股别样的吸引力。  
“学长，做我男朋友吧。”夏之光憋了很久，最后憋出这样一句话。  
陆思恒一下子愣住了，不知道是突然被告白有些惊讶，还是没料到眼前这个有些傻乎乎的男孩会做出这样的事。  
“干嘛……”陆思恒的声音有些迟疑。  
“我觉得我接受不了，但是我却还是很想，说明我很喜欢学长，如果学长不介意的话，请跟我交往吧。”夏之光脸红了，语速也很快。  
“嘿，你要想清楚哦，我们俩事约炮认识的哦，你就不怕？”陆思恒心底里也有些芥蒂。  
“我知道，学长只是被上一个男朋友伤的太深了，才会冲动的，而且学长之前问了那么多，其实说明，学长答应出来，是对我也有好感呢。”夏之光继续说着，语速依然很快。  
陆思恒笑了笑，这个学弟注意的还挺多，那时的他，确实是一时冲动，而选择了他，甚至之后还愿意继续，确实是对他有些好感呢。  
“我可不是一个好男友哦，你要想清楚。”陆思恒的眼睛弯成两道桥。  
这天焉栩嘉正在上课，台上公司金融的涛涛老师依然用他流利的英文表达着对这群学生的不屑，焉栩嘉昨晚看番看的有点晚，现在正在一点一点点着头，似乎随时都打算睡过去。  
突然，微信蹦出来一条消息，焉栩嘉一下子被吓醒了，定睛一看，原来是何洛洛，给他转了一篇推送——《理性的质疑是“挤出水分”的好方法》。  
“干嘛。。。。。”焉栩嘉给何洛洛发过去一条消息。  
“这篇评论是你写的么？”何洛洛问。  
“是啊，咋了，你不会是啥网信办的吧，这篇文章也就讲了讲我们学校特奖的一些破事啊。”焉栩嘉有些不耐烦，这篇文章当时发的时候争议很大，自己也遭受了很多压力，现在更是懒得提了。  
“没什么，我觉得你写的好好啊。”何洛洛发过来一条消息。  
“。。。。”焉栩嘉惯常回复一堆句号过去表示自己的无语：“你想干嘛，让我跟你说声谢谢么？”  
“你这人咋这样，我只是单纯觉得你这篇文章写的特别好，想夸一夸而已。”何洛洛打过来一句话。  
“这篇文章删了好多才让发的，我觉得啥都没写啊。”焉栩嘉继续有一句没一句的回复着。  
“那你有原文么，我想看看原文。”何洛洛回答，还在后面发了一个比心的表情包。  
“我拒绝。”焉栩嘉没什么迟疑就拒绝了，一是他实在懒得找，另外是，人都说家丑不可外扬，何洛洛毕竟和他不是一个学校的，学校里的这些破事自己写文抨击抨击就算了，真要告诉别人，还是有点自尊在作祟的。  
“别这样嘛，我今晚绝对不抢你中单，好不好。”何洛洛似乎真的对这篇文章很感兴趣。  
“你为啥对这件事这么执着？”焉栩嘉有些疑惑。  
“没什么，我就觉得，你们学校那个报纸 ，做的特别好，现在还有这样的新闻净土，真的挺不容易的，想了解一下。”何洛洛回复。  
“你可别，之前我们写GPA改革那篇文章，发酵大了，最后还不是被学校删了，我们学校连知乎微博都能公关，更何况我们一家小媒体了，哪里来的净土。”提到这件事，焉栩嘉反倒来了兴趣，开始跟何洛洛倒苦水。  
“我知道那件事，闹到挺大的，那个谁之前也跟我说了，但是你们那篇文章真的有成效啊，不是听说，你们后来就顺势GPA改革了么？”何洛洛即使只是在打字，仍然能看出文字里的激动。  
“那是毕业班被他们坑的太惨了，整个出国因为成绩的原因惨不忍睹，不过那也是学校的目的吧，让学生都留在国内。”焉栩嘉回答着。  
“但是正是因为你们的发声，才让那些人敢于出来维护自己的利益啊，我觉得新闻人的宗旨不就在这里么，代表社会上的弱势群体发声，让群众和决策层注意到大家的诉求。”何洛洛感觉越说越激动。  
“说是这么说，GPA改革那件事，其实决策层也知道是错的，但是这件事刚改了一两年，当时拍脑袋的决定，如果很快改回来，不等于是自己打自己脸么。而且，做出那样的决定后，确实学校在国际上的排名进了一大步，我们经常吐槽，我们是学校迈向世界一流大学的牺牲品。”和何洛洛聊着，焉栩嘉也说出了自己的心里话。  
“但是，因为有你们，有你们那篇文章，所以后来的人，不就不是牺牲品了么，从这个角度，我觉得你们做了一件好事。”何洛洛回答到。  
“当时确实挺不容易的，不过，跟和你一起打王者比起来，还是轻松许多的，至少那时一个报社的同学，不会互相演彼此。”焉栩嘉开了一句玩笑。  
何洛洛发过来一张黑人问号的表情包，两人结束了一段对话，却开始了更多的对话。  
“凯中哥，你们看到高嘉朗了吗？”原本说好一个星期就回来的高嘉朗，已经十天没回来了，打电话不接，发短信不回，刘也一下子慌神了，虽然说高嘉朗的工作经常会出现不回消息的情况，但是这次，离约定的时间已经三天，实在是不对了。  
“小也啊，我们也不知道啊，他老板这次好像有个很重要活给他，具体的他也没说。”电话那头的肖凯中一脸茫然，他很多年前偶然遇见高嘉朗，虽然是好朋友，但是确实不知道他的去向。  
“好的，谢谢，我只是，实在担心他。”刘也看怎么问都无果，心里愈发急了起来。  
“你先别急哈，高嘉朗无论怎么样，肯定还是要给你信息的，你放心，要不然，你尝试着联系一下他老板试试。”肖凯中给刘也提建议。  
“我再等两天吧，要是过两天还没回来，也只能去他老板公司问问了。”刘也放下了手机，心里再次五味杂陈，手上新研究的魔术也陷入了瓶颈，以前这种时候，总是有高嘉朗点拨他，他总是说一句，自己就能找到突破口，可是现在他也不在，不说点拨，甚至回到他身边都很难。  
其实想想，高嘉朗比他有天赋的多，但是当初因为生活放弃的是他，要是当初放弃的是自己，高嘉朗会不会早就成名了呢，也不像自己这样，现在才勉强有些起色。  
他还是忍不住，又给高嘉朗打过去一个电话。  
“嘟……嘟…… 嘟……嘟……嘟……”响了很多声，还是没人接。  
住的出租屋很小很小，刘也看着已经有些发霉的天花板，忽然想到，下次表演，说不定就可以有盈利了，那之后，他一定要和高嘉朗换一间房子住，要买一个很大的床，能经得住自己折腾的那种，要买一个很大的冰箱，里面随时有东西可以吃，要有独立的卫生间和浴室……  
“喂，您好，我是高嘉朗的家人，想问一下您，他好久没有回家里的消息了，想问一下您是最近的工作比较忙么？”刘也还是给公司打过去了电话。  
“你说朗哥啊，他前几个星期就没在我们这里干了，应该是跳槽了吧。”接线那边的小姑娘很耐心地跟刘也解释道。  
“不会啊。”刘也一下子有些激动：“他走之前还说，是要出差的。”  
“不好意思，高嘉朗先生确实已于上个月辞职了，至于您说的出差，可能是已经换了另一家安保公司，这个您可以自己和高先生确认。”对面的小姐已经有些不耐烦了，直接挂断了电话。  
“我……”刘也还想追问，电话那头只剩嘟嘟声。  
我要是能和他确认，还用的着问你么？  
高嘉朗已经失联12天了，刘也像是疯了一样，四处寻找高嘉朗的消息，从朋友，到以前的同事，找了个遍，可是到最后，也没找到消息，只差报警了。  
魔术，未来，鲜花，掌声，如果没有他，似乎都失去了意义。  
过去了两个星期，刘也像是病了一般，躺在床上，却忽然听见，有钥匙转动门孔的声音。  
他像是抓到了救命稻草，疯了一样从床上跳起来，门口站着熟悉的人，同样疲惫不堪。  
“你跑哪去了？我很担心你的你知道么？”刘也一把抱住高嘉朗，眼泪止不住的流。  
“我这不是，回来了么？”高嘉朗的声音里带着疲惫与虚弱，一下子瘫在刘也身上。  
刘也瞪大了眼睛，似乎真的有什么不对，他扶起高嘉朗，才发现他浑身都是血，手上似乎小拇指也被剁掉了，原本宽厚的肩膀和结实的腹肌，都绑着绷带。  
“发生什么了，我带你去医院。”刘也满是心疼，扶着高嘉朗就要下楼。  
“没事，小磕小碰，干保镖嘛，不就是这样的。”高嘉朗的声音已经变得很虚弱，下一秒，就闭上了眼睛，重重地砸在刘也身上。  
“老肖，你说，你为什么不自己开一家店呢，你明明这么爱做饭，干嘛要在你们公司那种完全没有未来的岗位上一直干啊。”任豪趴在肖凯中身上，用手指挑着他的头发，一脸狐疑地问他。  
“我做饭就是平时闲着没事，陶冶一下性情，又不能真的当个事业来做，开店要启动资金，要储备物料，要筹备宣传，要雇佣员工，哪里有那么容易。”肖凯中叹了一口气。  
“可是你明明就是想做厨师啊，钱对你来说不是问题吧。”任豪翻了个身，将自己支在肖凯中怀里。  
“家里也不会同意的，毕竟做这个，风险太大了，而且，现在地工作也不错啊，要是辞职，饭店那些事没做好，多不划算。”肖凯中继续分析着。  
“果然还是担心家里么？”任豪气的撅起嘴：“我还指望做老板娘呢。”  
“你天天在想什么。”肖凯中拿手指弹了任豪额头一下。  
“其实吧，我今天提这个事，是因为我们杂志社能帮忙你约到一个老板，如果你要是做一顿饭，能像征服我一样征服他，他或许会给你投资帮你开店的。”任豪又往肖凯中身上凑了凑。  
“谁征服你了。”肖凯中一下子红了脸。  
“我是说胃啦，你在想什么？”任豪听着也脸红了：“当然，别的我也不是不可以，如果你想的话……”  
“别得寸进尺啊，让你住在这里我已经很宽限了，你房子找了一年怎么还没找到。”肖凯中不知道为什么，总是再不断把任豪往外推。  
“没有好的房子嘛，你这离我单位又近，又便宜，还有免费美食，我要挑，肯定要挑比你这好的呀。”任豪当然是故意挑三拣四，毕竟，他根本不想搬出去。  
“我睡沙发去了。”肖凯中将任豪从自己身上扒拉开，自己拿了床毛巾被，往客厅去了。  
“所以，你是同意见那个投资人了？”任豪感觉肖凯中似乎没有抵制这件事。  
“要是你不怕这个重要的客户被我难吃走影响你们杂志，我是无所谓啦。”肖凯中将被子扔到沙发上，顺势躺了下去。  
“太好了。”任豪一下子从卧室里跳出来，又趴到了沙发上的肖凯中身上：“不过先说好，要是你成功了，你打算怎么感谢我。”  
“还没成呢，这种投资人都喜欢高档餐点，什么西餐日餐的，我一个炒川菜的，怎么可能拿到投资。”肖凯中的不自信展露无遗。  
“我是个美食编辑我还不知道你的能力么，肯定可以的，你先说你怎么谢我。”任豪不依不饶，还想要挠肖凯中的咯吱窝。  
“好好好，服了你了，你想要什么？”这个问题问了跟白问一样，肖凯中难道不知道任豪想要什么么？  
“你跟我约会吧，一起出去吃一顿饭，看一次电影那种。”任豪看肖凯中答应了，连忙说着。  
“这种事我们大学不是经常一起嘛，你整个漫威宇宙都是我陪你看的，没什么啊。”肖凯中被任豪挠的身体四处扭来扭去，笑着说。  
“有区别，有本质的区别，那是出去玩，这个是约会，是完全不一样的，知道么？”任豪用力抽出了肖凯中的枕头，一下子砸在他脸上。  
“好好，我知道了，是约会，你最近是不是又胖了，怎么这么重，压在我身上我动都动不了。”肖凯中的脸被枕头捂着，任豪趴在身上。  
“这是肌肉，我最近在健身，我这是肌肉，不是吃胖了，是锻炼胖了。”任豪将腿从另一侧抽出，下了沙发，一脸生气的样子，小声嘀咕了一句：“为什么都是吃你做的饭，你怎么就一点没变化。”  
“我们俩吃的是一个数量级的么。”肖凯中将枕头放在头下，补了一刀。  
“你觉得好，你听过我唱歌么你就觉得好，哦不对，我那不是唱歌，我只是单纯的唱rap，不能唱歌，我那破锣嗓子，可没你唱歌那么有磁性。”张颜齐顺势坐在周震南旁边，无奈地吐槽着自己。  
“我以前经常来这个酒吧的，听过你的rap，知道。”周震南继续低着头，保持着一股莫名的高傲。  
“你多大啊，怎么感觉你还没上高中的样子，就出来唱歌了。”张颜齐又开始了自己的居委会大爷式的查户口聊天法。  
“关你屁事，我多大和你有关系么？”周震南显然对张颜齐这个问题十分不满意，言语里都透露着不屑。  
“我只是觉得，你这个年纪吧，还是应该好好读书为重，不要出来乱混，感觉看起来好像很厉害，等到了我这时候，就知道当时装的B，都是脑子里进的水啊。”张颜齐看费力不讨好，又开始言传身教。  
“你就是天天喜欢在rap里说这种莫名其妙的说教，才会不受老板喜欢吧。”周震南看一时甩不掉张颜齐，开始拿他的软肋刺他。  
“是又怎么样，出来唱歌，当然最重要的是自由了，要不然，谁出来啊，老老实实呆在体系里，不比大家过得好。”张颜齐往后一摊。  
“可是你们真的自由么，我看你们这些所谓的地下rapper，一个个好像比谁都清高，到最后，还不是对钱啊，名啊，利啊这些趋之若鹜的，拉帮结派，互相排挤，谁又瞧不起谁呢？”周震南起身，拿起桌子上那瓶东方树叶，小嘴喝了一口，然后出门去了，留下张颜齐一个人在房间里尴尬着。  
“放弃规则 放纵去爱  
放肆自己 放空未来  
我不转弯 我不转弯  
我不转弯 我不转弯”  
张颜齐再次出来的时候，周震南正在台上唱五月天的《盛夏光年》，依然是一副狂放不羁的样子，不知道为什么，头发又一次梳了上去，不知道为什么，或许是见过那个看起来很幼很小很乖巧的周震南，他总觉得，台上这个人，有一种勉强撑起的虚假。  
张颜齐就此离开了酒吧，换了一条街，依然做着rapper的工作，周震南就像是生活中划过的一颗流星，虽然出现时很绚烂，但是很快就没见了。  
再次见到，已经过了一两年，而且，是在手机里见到的。  
曾经那个嚣张跋扈的男孩参加了一个选秀节目，大概是选歌手的那种，他没有什么变化，依然是小小的个子，台上魅力四射征服全场，台下却又像是个傻乎乎的孩子。  
那个节目需要投票，但是张颜齐也没给周震南投票，他好像冥冥之中知道周震南走不到最后，或者说，他作为观众，能看的出来节目的内幕，他不想投入太多，以防止自己没法抽身出来。  
其实说来可笑，两面之缘，就算周震南说过他曾经经常看张颜齐表演，但是谁有知道是不是客套话，两人到底是不熟之人，但是很奇怪，就真的像流星，即使消失不见了，曾经看过流星的人，还是会经常想起那个夜晚，流星划过夜空的情景。  
周震南会记得自己么，应该不会吧。

4

没人知道故事是怎么失控的，或许当一个男生喜欢上另一个男生，所做的事情，会比一个女生喜欢上一个男生或者一个男生喜欢上女生更疯狂吧。  
在某一一个无比正常的日子，何洛洛发了一条QQ说说：  
“可能我是喜欢抬头看天的人，而他踏实地站在地面，如果不是他拉着我，我都不知道自己会飘到哪里去，是他，让我的疯狂都变得合情合理，我才可以一直充满热情，走到现在。”  
这条说说，@了焉栩嘉，没有刻意模糊性别，没有故意不写人称，就是“他”。  
焉栩嘉在那条说说下缓缓打出了一个“？”，何洛洛给他回了一句：“你忘了？”  
这样莫名其妙的事情还有很多很多，虽然他们依然会在一起打游戏，打游戏的时候依然死亡互怼，依然会每天有一句没一句聊上一些社会话题，聊一些新闻理想和时事评论，何洛洛会给焉栩嘉打电话，会执着于焉栩嘉为什么不给他及时回消息，但是别人问他的时候，他却依然只是说，两个人就是普通的朋友。  
“焉栩嘉，我来北京实习，现在在你们学校，就在你们宿舍楼下，给你送本书，你快下来拿。”课上，何洛洛突然发过来一条消息。  
“我在上课。。。。。”焉栩嘉回复到。  
“行吧，那我把书放到楼下宿管阿姨那里了，你自己记得拿。”何洛洛回了一句。  
“你来我们学校了，中午要一起吃个饭么，带上平时一起玩游戏那些人。”焉栩嘉发出了邀约，其实，他从来没有见过何洛洛，何洛洛也从来没有见过他，他只知道他高中在自己隔壁学校，高考失利，去了南方读书，家住在离自己家大概也就半小时公车的地方。  
9012年了，还有人只是网友。  
“不了，我跟一个学姐约了饭。”何洛洛回答的也很干脆利落。  
他很奇怪，焉栩嘉知道，何洛洛是喜欢他的，但是却又不知道，为什么明明哪里都很主动，却在真正能拉近彼此关系的时候，比谁退缩的都快。  
焉栩嘉上完课回到寝室，何洛洛给他留了一本《公共舆论》，上面贴着一张便利贴，字迹也很清秀，简单的写着“给焉栩嘉，何洛洛”几个字。  
“你在北京待到什么时候啊？”晚上一起打游戏的时候，焉栩嘉问何洛洛。  
“我待到开学回去。”何洛洛一边继续拿着他那毫无卵用的甄姬，一边回答着焉栩嘉。  
“我这个月中旬要出去交换，之前正好要请大家吃饭，你要不要来，就晚上一起吃个串啥的。”焉栩嘉拿着公孙离，显得有些心不在焉，冲进了对面法师的大招里，原地蒸发了。  
“你这公孙离比我还菜，还好意识说我。”何洛洛没有回复，先是喷了焉栩嘉一句。  
“我公孙离至少有输出啊，你那个甄姬就会边缘拿二技能弹几下，说个屁。”焉栩嘉也惯例喷了回去，一切正常而默契。  
“马羽佳，你怎么就只请人家洛洛吃串啊，我们呢？”舍友故意重提，他们几个也对这两人的关系充满不解，虽然平日里少不了调笑，但是到底不能代替他们生活。  
“请请请，你们都来可以吧。”焉栩嘉顺着话说：“洛老师来么？”  
“有人请吃饭我当然来了。”何洛洛的甄姬扔了个二技能赶紧跑了，回答的语气平淡。  
炮友变男友，两个人认识还不到两个星期，这速度，未免有点太快了。  
听的人都觉得扯淡的事，当事人却觉得怡然自得。  
夏之光为什么会喜欢陆思恒呢？可能是对他的舞蹈的崇拜，也可能是喜欢那种两个人在一起无话不谈的感觉，或许只是，对于嗲精类型的男友完全没有抵抗力。  
陆思恒为什么会喜欢夏之光呢？可能是想要从上一段感情中走出来，可能是觉得那样憨憨的夏之光，反而比之前那些算的比谁都精明的男朋友更适合自己，或许只是，对于这种年下的小狼狗的追求，没有什么反应余地。  
“唉，你们听说了么？陆呱跟那个新来的夏之光在一起了。”两人不在的角落里，总有同僚在八卦。  
“我知道，呱不是刚被甩么，而且那个学弟比他小不少吧，我们甜心这次找了个年下啊。”另一个人迅速加入了群聊。  
“我不看好，感觉呱只打算玩玩那种，毕竟这才分了多久啊。”另一个人说。  
“我也不看好，但是不是因为呱，他有多痴情我不知道你还不知道么，倒是那个学弟，虽说呱身材好会发嗲，但到底比他大那么多啊，你说他图什么，我倒觉得，他才像是那个玩玩就走的人呢。”故事越传越离谱。  
“我也觉得，你看那个学弟，眼角还有颗泪痣，长得一副泰迪像，这种人不靠谱的，没准只是看上了我们呱的身体，到手了就不稀罕了呢。”说着说着，似乎达成了共识。  
“咳咳。”背后突然想起熟悉的声音，陆思恒假装刚来到舞室，没听见大家的讨论。  
“来了，今天排新舞了哈，泰勒的《I did something bad》。”陆思恒喊了一声，大家纷纷从地上起来，开始准备热身。  
“他们不了解你，你别想太多。”陆思恒给夏之光递了一条发带，他知道，夏之光可能也听到了些只言片语。  
“那你了解我么？”夏之光接过发带，显然不太开心，顺着说了一句回去，这也是他一直想问的。  
“你了解我么？”陆思恒被夏之光的回答问楞了，脑子里也下意识地说出了自己的想法。  
“I never trust a narcissist But they love me”  
音乐突然响起，两个人只能分别站在各自的位子上，开始准备排舞。  
“It just felt so good good.”  
一曲结束，众人做好Ending的pose很多动作都还没有细扣，只是勉强把走位和大致的形勾了出来，这个舞是陆思恒选的，大家都在等他进一步扣动作。  
“今天就到这吧，我有点不舒服，想撤的可以撤了。”陆思恒走到舞室旁边的休息椅上，从包里抽出一瓶水，背上书包，直接推门走了。  
夏之光坐在地上，还没意识到是自己太莽撞说错了话，自己也在气头上，看陆思恒走了，自己也从旁边拉上包，离开了。  
其实夏之光也想过，如果他们不是约炮认识的，如果就只是在舞社认识的吧，他们应该可以相处的很好，其实他很喜欢陆思恒，他也知道，陆思恒很喜欢他，他们本没有必要去在意周围的人说些什么，就算不同意，也可以通过秀恩爱缓解。  
可是，他们是约炮认识的。  
这件事，就成了一颗刺，无论怎么样，无论他们是不是真心，都让两个人的感情，带上了一股，廉价的，不知所措的，性交换的味道。  
情侣有必要认识很久才在一起么，其实没有吧，如果是对的人，也可以逐渐了解彼此，逐渐适应彼此在的生活，这样的爱情关系才是正常的，但是，因为他们的认识过程，这样一个彼此磨合的过程，就变得不那么为彼此所接受了。  
刘也经常发现，离开高嘉朗之后，他好像并不会生活。  
之前很多事情，都是他在做，而自己，只需要专心钻研魔术，专心于表演就好，而当高嘉朗重伤回家，刘也却发现，自己连医院的流程都走不清。  
“李医生，他还好吧。”刘也焦急地问此时在急诊的李昀锐，语气里带着担惊受怕。  
“您放心，病人只是受了些皮外伤，并没有对内脏造成破坏，身上的刀伤也不致命 ，很快就会好的。”李昀锐检查了一下高嘉朗的伤势，告诉刘也。  
“那就好，谢谢您。”刘也想握病床上高嘉朗的手，可是高嘉朗手上同样有伤，看着那一节消失的小指头，刘也还是没忍住，痛哭了起来。  
“小也？”床上的人似乎听见了哭声，慢慢醒来，依然十分虚弱：“你怎么哭了？”  
“你说我为什么哭了？”刘也拿袖子擦了一把眼泪：“你怎么那么不小心啊，干什么去了啊这么不要命，你说你要是有个三长两短，你让我怎么办？”  
高嘉朗听着刘也说到这里，或许是不知道怎么回，或许真的只是太虚弱了已经没有了力气，嘴唇发白，全身颤抖，没有再说话。  
“对不起。”高嘉朗轻轻说了一句，刘也的眼泪还是止不住，洇湿了袖子和被单。  
后来高嘉朗解释的也很简单，换了工作，想给刘也更好的条件，说他已经是小有名气的魔术师了，需要包装，所以自己需要赚更多的钱，没想到这一趟遇上了黑社会，被打的九死一生，但是也确实拿到了钱。  
刘也自然很生气，少不了责骂心疼，但到底，是瞒下来了。  
高嘉朗到底是不打算告诉刘也的，关于他在澳门赌博，在澳门出老千结果被抓住的故事，逃跑的时候，高嘉朗觉得自己真的很像旧香港电影里的那些人，只是他不会飞檐走壁，他也是人肉做的，吃了不少苦头，但是到底活着回来了。  
被关在仓库里暴打的那些日子，高嘉朗闭上眼睛，总是能想到刘也将手指放在嘴唇边的样子，微笑着，双唇轻轻颤动……  
“嘘！”那双眼睛，永远灵动而自然。  
可是高嘉朗没时间了，手指少了一根之后，他没法像以前那样变魔术般的出老千了，安保的工作也做不了，这趟澳门之旅只给他赚够了下一场表演的演员钱，如果不想想门路，第三场，就办不了了，那时候，刘也又该怎么办？  
当骗子有个不好的地方，就是你能骗别人一时，但是骗不了别人一辈子。  
他想再铤而走险一次，就像抓住最后一根稻草一样，哪怕他自己摔下悬崖，也要用尽全力，把刘也甩到悬崖之上。  
“小也，有个经纪公司给我打电话，说是想要签下你，打造你成为真正的艺人和魔术师呢。”晚饭桌上，高嘉朗突然跟刘也说。  
原本神色黯淡的刘也双眼一下子冒出了光：“真的么，他们真的这么说的？”  
“是啊，说是你上次的表演非常有感染力，他们觉得你是个好苗子。”高嘉朗尽量让自己的语气听起来是高兴的。  
“那咱们要不要答应呢？”刘也显然心底里已经有了答案，但是还是问了出来。  
“不是咱们，是你。”高嘉朗放下手里的筷子，盯着刘也：“如果你签了专业的经纪公司，就和我没有关系了，为了你的未来着想，我可能甚至要消失在你的生活，毕竟，咱们俩的感情，不是谁都能接受的。”  
刘也听到这里，一下子愣住了，那双灵动的眼睛逐渐失去了光泽。  
“只有这两个选择么？”刘也低下头，头发轻轻搭下来，盖住了目光。  
“这是早晚的事，我希望你能想清楚，关于你的未来，包括师傅的梦想。”高嘉朗的眼眶也有些红了：“你的下一场表演他们会来，只要你不出岔子，肯定没问题了。”  
很久以前，周震南并不太知道，那些人每天口中唱的说的，那些被称为“自由”的东西，究竟是什么。他家庭很富裕，家里从小到大也很少管他，什么都由着发展，无论是后来想去做音乐，还是去韩国学习，家里都很支持。  
回国之后，有一天随着几个朋友去酒吧，是在那里认识了张颜齐，听他唱的东西，很不一样，也就多听了很多次。  
有一次张颜齐唱完了，不知道是不是喝多了，突然开始在台上讲故事，说他走上说唱之路，十分偶然，就是初中的时候，有个同学给他看了一个MV，MV里讲的就是说唱，自此就觉得特别有意思，然后也没有人教，就只能自己学，后来才知道啊，那个MV根本不能算是rap，而是一个讨论饶舌搞笑视频，不过好在，他没有走错路，成为一个谐星，还算是成为了会rap的人。  
周震南在外面学习的时候，也学过一些rap相关的东西，所以其实在他看来，张颜齐的rap其实有些尬尬的，带着一种，原始的，无师自通的粗狂感，没有受过系统的训练，反而是件好事，因为不会被那些条条框框而束缚住，所写下来的东西，就是最真实的感受呢。  
说到这里，周震南才第一次意识到，那些人所谓的“自由”，说的其实就是像张颜齐这样的，不是不被物质条件束缚，而是所说的，所写的，天马行空，不拘泥于条条框框，不需在意别人的感受，写下的，嘴里说的，都是自己心底里的话。  
后来周震南遇到了张颜齐本人，那时候他被上一个老板嫌弃，自己又是个宁折不弯的性格，于是自己选择了离开，他们在一个地方吃夜宵，他递给了张颜齐一瓶水。自己随后接替了张颜齐的位子，在那个酒吧里唱歌。他们有过一小段对话，对方果然如他预料的那样，说话像是他爹，劝他去上课学习，别在外面乱混。  
周震南其实想过很多次他和张颜齐见面会聊些什么，后来发现，他太了解张颜齐了，因为张颜齐整个人，都在他所说唱的文字里，所以张颜齐一定会劝他好好学习。  
可是，真正听他说出口，心底里还是不好受。  
后来他参加了一个选秀节目，成了一个小明星，但是，他还是会偷偷的，跑到酒吧街去，呆在一个台上看不到的角落，一个人听张颜齐唱歌。  
灯光可以是蓝色的，也可以是绿色的，或者是红色的，白色的，阴暗的酒吧里，每一个人，端着各色的饮料酒品，或是听着他唱的东西，或是聊着自己的琐碎日常，夜生活本就该如此，而张颜齐，也只是夜生活的背景板，除了真正在意他的人，可有可无。  
“这世界原本就不存在什么该不该，也许你先问自己对这世界爱或不爱，如果说这世界本事一座山和一片海，你只有一次机会选择来与不来。”  
这是周震南最喜欢张颜齐的一首歌，叫《贰拾》，写的是张颜齐自己二十岁的感受，带着他一贯的说教作风。周震南今年十九岁，还差一年才二十岁，但是他能感受到张颜齐说唱里浓厚的中二风，有时候，听着听着，会突然被某句歌词逗到笑出声来，或许只是，实在没法想象，那个张颜齐，会说出那样的话吧。  
对于厨师来说，最可怕的不是做的不好吃，而是其实做的不好吃，但是自己吃不出来，所以厨师和食客，其实是相辅相成的，  
“齐总，张总，贺总，王总，这个就是我之前给您推荐的肖凯中先生，真的非常优秀。”任豪引着一群西装革履的人进来，为了这场试吃的投资人会，任豪专门租了一个公共厨房，一切打扮的窗明几净，白色的桌子，西式的高脚凳，桌上一瓶百合花，香气四溢。  
“您好，肖师傅，幸会幸会，之前一直听小豪推荐你来着，百闻不如一见，真的，长得这么帅，倒不像是个厨师，像是个模特。”领头的齐总和肖凯中握了握手，说了个不尴不尬的笑话，众人附和着大笑，肖凯中也只能陪着笑。  
众人落座，任豪在这边照应着，肖凯中开始烹饪这顿很重要的饭了。  
前菜做淮扬金鱼饺，中筋粉倒在案板上手指开窝，八十度的开水倒进去，用刮板把周围的面粉刮进去，等到温度逐渐变低，开始捏成面团，手臂垂直，手掌根往前，直到面团变得光洁，逐渐降低速度，盖上湿纱布，准备做馅料。  
黄芹切碎放盐等着出水，肉末加盐白胡椒粉和糖，用手向一个方向搅打，直到出现胶质，加入葱姜水，团成团后，在案板上摔打几下后，放入挤完水的芹菜，放进冰箱冷藏。此时拿出醒好的面，用手擀成长条，一个一个，拽成剂子。  
拿擀面杖擀出一个四边薄，中间厚的直径八厘米左右的面皮，手打窝，加入馅心，放到靠前，面一点，对折后，三分之一处先捏合，捏出一个头，向上提后，捏成一个金鱼头，开口大的后部用手掌根压合，然后用擀面杖压长，一前一后推边，用一块刮板压出纹路，然后切三刀分开，收一下腰身，折一下尾角，一个活灵活现，动感十足的金鱼饺就做好了。  
蒸笼上锅，水烧开，防止水汽滴落滴软饺子皮，六分钟后，打开蒸笼，白皮微透，里面的馅料饱实，出锅，一共六个，肖凯中一个一个用筷子轻轻夹出放在青花瓷盘子里，旁边滴一滴桂花蜂蜜，不加任何调料，上桌。  
几位食客无不惊讶咋舌，看着眼前活灵活现的金鱼饺子，无不拿出手机出来拍照纪念，任豪拿出筷子，将饺子放在嘴边，轻轻一口咬下去，面皮吹弹可破，肉汁四溢，带着油脂的香气，芹菜的清新充溢鼻腔，鲜香之后，又有桂花回甘，看起来简简单单，却绝对上品。  
然后是一道酸汤牛柳开胃，正菜一道脆肉鲩涮锅，，辣炒香干辅佐，蜂巢芋角甜点，一碗桃花茶，一餐结束。  
从任豪尝到肖凯中的第一道菜开始，他就已经知道，这场应该是稳了，但是直到最后一口桃香四溢的清甜，他都在惊叹，为何之前他从未知道身旁这个男人，有这般厨艺。  
几个投资人吃完了菜，看了彼此一眼，交头接耳了几句，应该是有结果了。  
“肖师傅，的确像小豪说的，你是个非常优秀的厨师，但是很抱歉，我么可能没法投这一笔。”为首的齐先生顿了顿，说了这么一句让任豪大吃一惊的话。  
“为什么，明明你们都……”任豪想去问个究竟，但是却被肖凯中一把拦住，他那有力的胳膊，硬生生地把任豪拉到身后，任豪认识肖凯中这么久，从没见过他这样。  
“我知道了，谢谢您的时间。”肖凯中似乎早就知道了结果，向众人道了个谢。  
任豪只能跟着赔上笑脸，送走了几位，肖凯中默默背过身去，开始收拾残存的餐具和食材，芹菜末被冲进下水道，有几粒卡在水槽上，肖凯中把水开到了最大，冲了半天，却仍然冲不下去。  
孙圻峻很喜欢粤语歌，那些词作者笔下的爱情故事，陪着或迷幻或空灵的音色，像是弄堂里的家长里短，抑或是小刊小报上的流言蜚语，总是能在他心底，婉转很久很久，所以他去了广东，现在想来，也还真的是意气风发呢。  
赵让高考失利了，为了能上一个好的大学，他去了北疆。  
那晚的尴尬让他们的生活失去了最后的交点，从那之后，两个人像是从彼此的生活消失了一样，即使住的地方几乎抬头不见低头见，即使两人经常吃的早点摊都是一家，即使发小们依然一起出去狂欢，两人却像是养成了什么默契一般，再也没什么交流。  
大学时，孙圻峻也遇到过很多人，他们是真的很爱他，他也是真的爱过这些人，但是不知道怎么的，心里总有一个结，只要这个结不打开，其他人，无论多好，都变得像是将就。而一旦这么想了，即使再想好好走下去，都难免走到分开的那一步。  
听朋友说，赵让过的也很好，身边的人也是没有停的在换，过年回来再偶尔碰到，他长得越来越高了，整个人还是像以前那样，身上总感觉没有长什么肉，细细一比，却又比谁都壮实。  
孙圻峻偶尔会写一些同人小说，但是他不知道怎么去定义他和赵让，或许只能用那首老歌里的歌词了，赵让于他，便是一段独家记忆了，无论多么在意，却只能摆在心底。  
再次醒来的时候，闹钟已经响过了好几轮，早班车已经快过了，上班怕是要迟到。  
“圻峻，今天怎么这么憔悴啊，你看你，黑眼圈都出来了。”一个同事看着匆忙进来打卡的孙圻峻，关心的问道。  
“别提了，昨晚睡得晚，今早睡过了，都没化妆就上班了。”孙圻峻匆忙打开电脑，准备今天的工作。  
“没化妆是好事，你没天天的，活得比我们这些女的都精致，当个正常的男孩多好。”同事当然知道孙圻峻的取向，只是他那个太臭美的毛病，的确让她们经常自愧不如。  
“你们没男人要，我可有的。”孙圻峻也不避讳，调笑了几句，开始了工作。  
打开微信，赵让昨晚的信息，还停留在界面上，两个人已经很久很久没有聊过了，他最近应该在准备CFA吧，也不知道怎么的，就想起来给他发信息。  
梦到我了，那就梦到了吧，我还能不让你梦了不成。  
地铁前的拥抱，那都多少年前的事了。  
你喜欢过我，我知道，你告诉过我。  
当孙圻峻再次拖着疲惫的身板敲完当天要更新的文章时，赵让打来了电话。  
孙圻峻迟疑了一会，还是接了起来。  
“hello。”太久没有跟别人打过电话，一时间，忽然不知道该说些什么。  
“我刚刚又梦见你了，现在醒了，站在楼道里给你打电话。”赵让的声音一点都没有变。  
“哦。”孙圻峻没有做出什么评价。  
“你还没睡么？”  
“没有啊，有点活，刚刚做完准备睡。”  
“好的，我知道了，我明天考CFA，不知道是不是太紧张了，才会一直梦到你。”  
“是么，那你加油。”  
“嗯嗯，我争取不浪费钱，考一次好贵的。”  
“是啊，这种考试都是又难又贵的。”  
“那我挂了，继续睡觉了？”  
“行，我也要睡了，晚安。”  
“晚安，好梦。”  
赵让挂断了电话，没有什么惊心动魄的交流，就像是两个很多年没见的老朋友，偶尔遇到的寒暄，平淡，却是每个走到他们那个阶段的人，会说出来的话。  
没有甜言蜜语，没有欲说还休，甚至都没有喊彼此的名字，盛夏的午夜总是带着晴朗的光，不会吓到人，楼道里的燥热在打开寝室门，空调吹到身上的那一刻都散失殆尽，他们又回到了曾经的起点，还是说，他们一直都只是在起点。  
太阳光从窗户照进来，李昀锐揉揉眼睛，轻轻将被子盖在身旁的翟潇闻身上，起身，穿上衣服准备做早饭。  
他和翟潇闻交往了两个多月了，一切都像正常的小情侣一样，早安晚安，见不了面的时候会打电话，见面了一起出去逛街，他给翟潇闻买花，加班时翟潇闻会做便当给他送到医院，一起排喜茶的队，一起分享一个网红面包，朋友圈的合照翟潇闻总是只P自己。一切都是那么正常且甜蜜，也都像是李昀锐所期待的美好爱情一样，可正是这样，才会显得，一切又都那么不对。  
翟潇闻至始至终，只会叫他“李医生”，而不是“李昀锐”或者“小林”。  
白光照在翟潇闻的侧脸上，他睡得很香，因为只用下午上课，每个上午，他都是睡过去的，看起来，昨晚又看了很久的手机呢。  
“你不能老是这么熬夜啊，这么熬夜对身体多不好。”李昀锐也注意到了，每次做爱完后，自己打算睡觉时，翟潇闻总是还是要看很久的手机，或者看很久的书，也不知道是几点钟才睡的觉，然后整个上午都不起来，像是过的另一个时区的生活。  
“没事，我睡不着，待会就睡。”翟潇闻回答的很敷衍，李昀锐想强迫他赶快睡觉，起身抱着他的时候，他也只是跟着翻个身，即使躺在李昀锐怀里，依然不睡觉。  
李昀锐也曾偷偷观察过，他在干什么，后来发现，他只是不断重复的，看一些很老的剧，或者翻看一些随笔小说，没有波澜情节的，那种看着就会很困的文章，但是他却从来都是空洞着眼睛，似乎很入神。  
李昀锐知道，翟潇闻的心里有个结，他想把那个结解开，但是，他尝试了那么久，不是解不开，而是翟潇闻，没有想让李昀锐帮他解开。  
他在等一个机会，等一个翟潇闻发现，自己是真的很爱他的机会。  
鸡蛋饼的香气很快充满了屋子，李昀锐将煎蛋一块一块的从锅中放进盘子里，放上面包片和切好的火腿片，从箱子里拿两瓶安慕希，早饭完成了。  
“起来了。”李昀锐坐在床沿边，先是用舌头轻轻舔了舔翟潇闻的耳朵，然后小声在他耳边说到。  
“让我再睡一会，反正今天周末。”翟潇闻翻了个身。  
“楼下种的玫瑰花，开了，你不打算摘几只，回来放家里么？”李昀锐迟疑了一会，最后还是小声的说了出来。  
翟潇闻睁开了眼睛，眼泪在他眼眶里打了几转，从眼角溢出来。  
“你帮忙照顾的么？”翟潇闻的声音有些颤抖。  
“没有，就闲着去浇了浇水，你父亲生前照料的好，其实已经快开了，现在，就开了嘛。”李昀锐轻轻的说，或许不避免去谈这个问题，才是最好的解决方案。  
“谢谢你啊，还记得它们。”翟潇闻带着哭腔，身体在颤抖。  
“你喜欢花，它们不应该枯萎的。”李昀锐伸手摸了摸翟潇闻的头，晨光照在两人身上，带着温度。  
“早点起来，今天起的早，虽然白天可能会很累，但是晚上，就能睡得很早，牺牲一个不影响生活的周末，明天起，就能恢复正常的作息了。”李昀锐起身来，从衣柜里给翟潇闻找了衣服：“北京这么大，你有没有特别想去的地方，我们今天摘完花，出去玩。”  
翟潇闻起身来，接过衣服套上，身体似乎还带着疲累。  
“可能听起来有点丢人，但是，你能不能陪我坐一次旋转木马，我爹生前老说，那玩意转一圈就没了，不要花钱，但是我真的很想坐一次，从小到大都是。“  
”好，要找那种，我可以坐在你身后，抱着你一起的那种。“

5

秀圈有一种经典的操作模式，叫人气贷款，大概就是先通过炒作或者数据造假，营造出某个人很红很红的假象，然后通过这个来达到其他目的，有的时候，假着假着，就变成真的红了。这种操作模式很常见，成功率也很高，高嘉朗有一次听自己的一个雇主说过，这次，他想赌一把。  
“李总您里边请，我们给您准备的是VIP包间，保证您能完美的看到我们的大秀。”高嘉朗站在门口，迎接自己请来的经纪公司大佬，对方之前已经被高嘉朗说的上一场表演的人山人海糊弄住了，这一场看着人数热情有过之而无不及，也确实有些上头，若是今天再被刘也的魔术震撼住，肯定就稳了。  
“你好好表现，下面的粉丝，VIP的李总，包括师父，都等着你呢。”高嘉朗看着盛装的刘也，心里不知道是什么滋味。  
“我知道了，我会的。”刘也的语气里不知道是什么感情，或许他也知道，这一趟，他可能就要真的红了，但他也知道，这一趟，他就可能要永远离开高嘉朗了。  
剧场关灯，一片安静，刘也缓步走上台，皮鞋撞击地板的声音回响在诺大的剧场里，中心站住，一束追光打下，空气中似乎仍然有尘埃的质感，闪闪发亮的西装，微笑着的刘也，剧场里的尖叫和掌声，瞬间山呼海啸。  
“嘘！”刘也一如往常，将手指放在两片樱花薄唇上，示意全场安静。  
摘下帽子，一只白鸽从帽子中飞出，刘也装作惊慌失措，赶紧将帽子扔到桌子上，却没想到又飞出来一只，刘也试探着往帽子那边看看，又跳出来一只兔子，把他“吓”了一跳。  
他拿起帽子，开口朝下倒了半天，还装模作样的拍了拍，好像里面真的没有东西，重新带回头上，泰然自若的走几步，却又直接从头上飞出一只鸽子，爪子把他头发抓乱了，帽子掉在地上，刘也一脸慌乱地站在原地，看的群众无一不哄堂大笑，故障叫好。  
“确实挺不错的。”那个李总看来也被刘也的魔术迷住了，跟旁边的高嘉朗说到。  
“您慢慢往后看，我们会的东西，可不止这点，要不哪里来的这么高的人气呢？”高嘉朗也很高兴，看来这一次，是很稳了。  
箱中美女，千盏刀，挣脱锁链的人……每一个魔术都完成的非常漂亮，观众越来越热情，李总也看嗨了，高嘉朗的微笑，也逐渐忍不住了。  
“最后一个魔术，压轴的哦。”刘也向台下鞠了一躬，从兜里拿出一副扑克牌。  
“这个魔术叫真心话，我可以用扑克牌，猜到你们心里在想什么。”刘也故意卖了个关子，高嘉朗有好奇了，刘也并不擅长扑克魔术，不知道这一次是不是什么突破。  
“第一张牌，是一张红桃A。”刘也兀自说道：“我想给大家说一个人，这个人是我师兄，其实他比我有天赋的多的多，但是干我们这一行不容易，前几年快饿死的时候，他为了支持我完成梦想，自己放弃了。”  
高嘉朗脸色逐渐变得不对，他跟李总问候了一声，走到后台去。  
“朗哥，也哥说过了，不能让你上去，他要讲完。”负责的小伙子一下拦住了高嘉朗。  
“第二章是黑桃Q。”刘也又抽了一张牌：“其实我知道，他很爱我，我也很爱他，但是他不知道的是，我其实很愿意和他一起过苦日子，他总觉得，我一定要成为大魔术师才会高兴，但其实，我只要和他在一起，别的，都无所谓。”  
台下已经逐渐出现嘘声，高嘉朗看见李总已经起身准备离开，自己却拦又不是，不拦也不是。  
“我知道，各位，其实是他拿了钱雇佣过来的吧。”刘也抽出第三张牌，却没有念出来：“我也知道他是哪里来的钱，天下没有不透风的墙，但是我，不忍心告诉他，有时候我会不知道，他究竟是知道更好，还是不知道更好。”刘也将扑克牌放在胸口，闭上眼睛。  
“我想告诉他，这么些年，我知道他有多不容易，我也愿意，未来无论发生什么，都跟他一起走下去，哪怕我不是大魔术师，因为在我这，他，永远是大魔术师。”刘也将手中的扑克牌向天空一扔。  
“嘘！”刘也最后将手指放在双唇之上，做出那个他最经典的安静手势。  
几声爆炸声后，整个剧场，无数张扑克牌，如同大雨一般从天而降，在鼓风机的风中，像是随风飘扬的花瓣，在灯光中飘扬旋转。  
扑克雨停下，舞台中央，高嘉朗和刘也紧紧相拥。  
“有必要么？”  
“有。”  
肖凯中和任豪走在回家的街上，步行街的灯光是暖黄色，照着景观树的叶子，在夜里投下深绿色的影子。  
“为什么，明明你做的那么好吃。”任豪还是没忍住，问了出来。  
“中国比我优秀的中餐师傅有很多很多，他们不也一样么？”肖凯中似乎早就知道了任豪会问这个问题：“餐饮行业的运作有它固定的模式，要么能够快速推广，利用渠道和标准化打开全国市场，比如海底捞；要么走高档餐厅，能米其林上星那种，然后再衍生开小店；其余的，都是小打小闹，没有赚大钱机会，投资人自然不会投。”  
“我自己是美食编辑，我当然知道，但是，你怎么知道你不能做好呢？”任豪似乎有些委屈。  
“你觉得，我能做好哪一个，做前者，我做的东西，只能我自己做，做后者，中餐上不了星，需要折中或者妥协一些服务之类的东西，但是我总觉得啊，吃这个东西，应该是一家人聚在一起，吃吃喝喝，说说笑笑，这才是饮食本身的意义，所以，我做不到，他们也看出来了，我没打算做到。”肖凯中继续说着。  
“那你没有开店的想法，没有想过，做东西给别人吃，让其他人感受到这些么？”任豪听着肖凯中的话，陷入了沉默。  
“没有吧，梦想是拿来梦的，不是拿来实现的，如果实现了，那梦想还有什么意义呢。”肖凯中继续说着，声音冰冷毫不在意。  
“那我们呢？”任豪低着头，突然问道。  
“我们怎么了？”肖凯中很怕听到这个问题。  
“我是说，我们俩，未来呢？我以前就在想，我们是因为美食结缘的，我想我喜欢你，是因为你对美食的那份执着，我总想着，如果你能真正成为一个大厨，那时候，我们一定会很快乐的生活下去吧。”任豪的声音开始有些哽咽。  
“我做不做厨师，和我们，有什么关系么？”肖凯中也低下了头。  
“有关系，挺大的关系的。”眼泪已经充溢了任豪的眼眶：“肖师傅，你有没有喜欢过我啊？”  
肖凯中没有说话，依然向往常一样，向前走着。  
“好的，我知道了。”任豪拿袖子擦了擦眼睛，停在了原地，等了等，看着肖凯中越走越远，他最终没有像以前一样跟过去，而是背过身去，朝着另一个方向，离开了。  
一滴眼泪从肖凯中眼角滑下来，滴在领子上，肖凯中忍了忍，继续向前走着。  
葱花面的葱香味，小炒鸡杂的泡椒味，金鱼饺的芹菜香，椒麻鸡的花椒味，那个喜欢像挂件一样黏在自己身上的男孩子身上特有的香味，这些味道，肖凯中都能闻到，但是他的舌头，尝不出来。  
后来任豪放弃了报社的工作，选择去环游世界，去寻找最温暖的食物，他开了一个旅行号，每天在上面分享自己的所见所闻，也有很多人关注，勉强能维持生活，他还在寻找，寻找他执着的，人间美味。  
再次回到北京，是因为有个朋友，说酒吧街那里有个小店，里面做的东西，十分美味，而且老板很有原则，说不定就是他一直在寻找的食物。  
掀开门帘，肖凯中站在吧台前，就像很多年前一样，认真料理着手中的肉。  
“老板，我是个美食博主，我在找这个世界上最温暖的食物，你觉得你做什么比较好呢？”任豪眼睛红红的，问肖凯中。  
肖凯中没有回话，不到十分钟，一碗葱花面，递到任豪面前。  
面条入口，还是熟悉的味道，还是熟悉的温暖。  
背景音乐是陈洁仪的《月弯弯》，此时正唱到：  
“旧时光，缠着我不放，我的奢望该如何遗忘。”  
“翟老师，你们也在这里玩啊。”正在排队的时候，一个小朋友拉住了翟潇闻的衣摆。  
翟潇闻转过身来，是自己班上的一个同学，正和父亲一起排队，准备坐旋转木马。  
“是的啊，翟老师和小峰一样，也很喜欢旋转木马呢。”翟潇闻像往常一样蹲下，就能够和小朋友一样高，伸出手，刚好能很温柔的摸摸孩子的头。  
“那翟老师要和我一起坐嘛，这个旋转木马可以坐两个人呢。”小朋友很开心地笑着。  
“小峰今天不是和爸爸一起来的么，当然要和爸爸一起坐啦。”翟潇闻微笑着跟小峰聊天，李昀锐和孩子地父亲相视一眼，尴尬地笑了笑。  
“我不要，我最喜欢小翟老师了，我要和小翟老师一起坐。”听到翟潇闻拒绝他，小朋友似乎有些难过，孩子情绪总是容易大起大落，眼泪已经打湿了眼眶。  
“小峰乖啊，爸爸平时要工作，好不容易带你出来一次，你要珍惜哦，而且小翟老师也要跟人一起的，等下次有时间，小翟老师再带你来坐好不好？”翟潇闻小声安慰着小峰，声音如春风化雨，柔和的拍在小峰心底，他马上恢复了笑脸。  
“说好了，不许反悔哦。”小朋友伸出手，要拉钩。  
“好，拉钩。”翟潇闻微笑着，伸出手来，和小朋友拉了个钩。  
小峰开心的跑到父亲怀里，他父亲微笑着，一把把小峰抱起来，两人笑着说了几句话，背景的花灯色彩斑斓的，人来人往，在这游乐场，没有伤心的人。  
“翟老师，谢谢您平时照顾我们小峰，孩子不懂事，给您添麻烦了。”小峰的父亲抱着小峰，过来跟翟潇闻聊天。  
“没事，小峰表现很好的，我们都很喜欢他，您平时，多抽出时间陪陪孩子，就行了。”翟潇闻笑着回应。  
“喂，你，你是不是我们小翟老师的男朋友。”小峰冲着李昀锐喊了一句，让之前一直在沉思的李昀锐一下子吓了一跳。  
小峰的父亲露出尴尬地微笑，可是在排队又走不开。  
“是啊，他是我的男朋友。”翟潇闻没有什么迟疑，哪怕这件事其实可能不会被接受，但是他也相信，就像他教给这些孩子的一样，爱是没有界限的。  
“哼，我就知道，最近翟老师总是哭，一定是你个坏家伙。”小峰看李昀锐的眼神，带着稚嫩的锐利，有些让人苦笑不得的可爱。  
“你怎么说话的。”小峰的爸爸轻轻打了小峰一下，小孩子童言无忌，脑子里装不下别的东西，喜怒哀乐都说的出来。  
“不是因为他翟老师才哭的哦。”翟潇闻回头看了李昀锐一眼：“是因为他，翟老师才能不哭，像小峰一样开心的。”  
“那就行。”小峰的眼神还是带着年幼的不信任：“你一定要好好爱小翟老师，不然我们全班都会去打你的。”  
李昀锐和小峰的父亲两人面面相觑，满脸尴尬，刚好这时候，排到他们了。  
旋转木马带着闪亮的彩灯，一排排木马，画着斑斓的陶彩，栩栩如生，围绕着挂满彩旗的中心柱，天色变暗的时候，灯光梦幻，就好像，坐上去，真的能带着他们，去一个没有悲伤，没有痛苦的地方。  
木马随着音乐上上下下，旋转着舞蹈。翟潇闻从后面拉过李昀锐的手，环在自己的腰上，自己紧紧依偎在他的怀里。  
“我小时候，在他还在的时候，每次都特别想来坐旋转木马，最开始呢，他说没钱，后来呢，他说没时间，再后来，我也大了，不好意思了，然后就一直耽误了。谁小的时候，没想过，跟家长一起，坐一次旋转木马呢？”翟潇闻靠在李昀锐肩上，慢慢地说。  
“没事，他现在，可能就在这里呢？”旋转木马向前走着，木马上的孩子们，笑得比谁都开心。  
“李昀锐，你一定，不能比我先死，知道么？”音乐中，翟潇闻轻声说到。  
李昀锐突然笑了一声：“你知道么，我有个病人，他的家属，在他被黑社会打伤的时候，趴在他床头，也说过一样的话。”  
“那后来呢？”翟潇闻听到病人，心情似乎又有些揪了起来。  
“后来那个受伤的人很健康的痊愈了，两个人很开心的出院了。”李昀锐想到了曾经见过的那两位魔术师，他们真的很恩爱，或许是他们，自己才有信心，和翟潇闻一起度过难关吧。  
“那就好，但是你自己也要注意，知道么？”翟潇闻释然的叹了一口气。  
“我知道了，不然，你的学生回来打我的吧。”李昀锐抱紧了翟潇闻，下巴贴在他肩上，温柔地回答道。  
旋转木马会有停下的时候，人也是，总不能转一圈，还在原地，离场的时候，有人说是梦幻的破灭，其实，是木马上的人，准备向前走了。  
“学长，我觉得我现在还是想把重心放在学业上，舞社有些耗费时间，我可能要退出了。”夏之光还是选择了一种并不太体面的方式离开了，离开了舞社，也离开了陆思恒。  
“好啊，尊重你的选择，以后有空还欢迎你来跳舞。”陆思恒给夏之光回了消息，摁下发送键的那一刻，眼泪还是没忍住，流了出来。  
“学长要好好照顾自己，周围还是有很多人很在意你的。”夏之光又发来了一条消息。  
“谢谢，我会的，你也要好好努力啊。”陆思恒知道，夏之光是怕自己再做什么傻事，毕竟上次运气好，遇见了他，这次，如果还那么傻，就指不定遇到什么妖魔鬼怪了。  
点开名片右上角的三个点，跳出一大堆选项，陆思恒浑身颤抖着，点了删除键。  
这一次，轮到他输不起了。  
后来陆思恒没有再谈恋爱，他接受了一个出国的项目，本来就是学医的，学医要的时间多，这一趟出去，再回来，就是两年后了。  
以前要是有这种事，即使报酬再好，对未来的发展越有利，他也不会答应的，他恋家，他害怕一个人漂泊在异国他乡，可是那段从认识到结束甚至没超过一个月恋爱，彻底地伤到他了，他只能选择逃离，哪怕逃离只是短暂的梦幻。  
他通过朋友将自己要出国的消息透露给了夏之光，在搭乘飞机的时候，陆思恒心里还在想，如果夏之光赶来，他就不走了，无论代价是什么，他都不走了。  
但是那个憨批没有来，陆思恒等到了飞机登机的最后一秒，那个人也没有来。  
不知不觉两年就过去了，陆思恒完成了交换项目，回到了学校，他离开的时候是盛夏，回来的时候，是两年后的早秋，新的学期刚开学，一批新学生带着对大学生活的憧憬，踏进了这所学校。而已经毕业的陆思恒，接受了一家国内医院的邀请，回国工作，这一次，回学校来办一办交接手续。  
这两年他和国内所有的朋友断了联系，包括那个他呆了很多年，陪着他成长Winter的舞社。  
再次回来，他来到了舞社曾经的排练室，敲了敲门，里面已经完全换了一批人，眼睛转了一大圈，竟然没有一个认识的，只是他们当时设计的Winter的标志，还挂在墙上。  
“请问您找谁？”背后的声音，陌生而又熟悉，陆思恒回头，夏之光还穿着两年前他就吐槽过丑的紫色运动服，但是似乎长高了不少，脸上的棱角，也变得分明了。  
“你回来了？”夏之光看着眼前的陆思恒，依然是能弯成一道桥的笑眼和慢慢胶原蛋白的脸。  
“是的，我回来了。”陆思恒有些尴尬，就好像他第一次见到夏之光那样。  
夏之光一把抱住了陆思恒，将他牢牢地压在自己怀里，抱的那么紧，仿佛永远不想放开了一样。  
“这次，你没法删我微信了。”夏之光的声音似乎有点哽咽，连带着陆思恒一起，想到过去的事，也不由得心酸起来。  
“这次，我们都成熟了，不会那么傻了。”陆思恒也抱住夏之光，紧紧的，不愿意放开的那种。  
这次，我们重新开始吧，不管什么开头，只要是我们俩就好。  
“赵让，我喜欢你。”  
“我也喜欢你。”  
很多年前，栀子花盛开的夏夜，孙圻峻做了那个主动迈出第一步的人，赵让没有退闪，但是，后来两个人发现，即使表白了，也没什么，所以他们约好了，永远不提这件事。  
他们曾一群人一起去青岛玩，在奥帆中心拥挤的地铁站前，孙圻峻拥抱了赵让了一下，那一下像是等了很久很久，赵让当时懵了，孙圻峻只是觉得，抱住另一个人的感觉，真的很美好呢。  
可是那些都是过去了，现在的他们相隔大半个中国，如果想要见面，飞机都要飞五个小时，再算上各种乱七八糟的，从钱包到精力，都再也支撑不起一段故事了。  
那晚过后，他们的生活重新有了交集，但是这样的交集，也就仅仅局限在微信聊聊天这样了，人说君子之交淡如水，但是，若是不想做君子，又何必淡如水呢。  
又到了一年年关，孙圻峻拖着厚重的行李，带着被七大姑八大姨查户口的准备，从广州回到了那个会下雪可以放鞭炮的小城。  
“圻峻，你们那几个今年约的是什么时候啊。”母亲惯例问孙圻峻他们那几个发小的聚会时间，以便于她提早去排走亲戚的日程。  
“不知道，这个还要再跟他们商量，我又不能做主。”孙圻峻靠在车窗边上，车窗玻璃上蒙着厚厚的一层冰，车内的空气盖上了水汽，逐渐凝结成水珠，一滴一滴滑下来，透过滑下来的印记，能看见临街的摊贩和来来往往的行人。  
“圻峻，你知道么？市里有个魔术剧团，在表演魔术，我上次看，去看的人还挺多的，明天就有一场，你要不要去看看啊。”在开车的父亲突然提了一嘴。  
“我才不要，魔术有啥好看的，而且他们都没回来，没人陪我啊。”孙圻峻并没有在意父亲说的话。  
“赵让不是回来了么，你们俩一起去看不就是。”母亲显然也不想让孙圻峻像以往的假期一样，闷在家里发霉了。  
孙圻峻没有再接话，他给赵让发去了消息。  
“行啊，那就一起去看呗。”赵让回复的很随意。  
两人再次相见的时候，赵让比去年孙圻峻见到他的时候，又高了几厘米，他穿着厚厚的羽绒服，整个人像是被完全包住的玉米，让孙圻峻有点想笑。  
“你能不能别长那么高啊。”孙圻峻想过很多遍，他要是再见到赵让，会说些什么，但是却没想到，说了这么一句话。  
“又不是我想长得，我又不打球，长这么高一点用都没有。”赵让跟着吐槽了一句，气氛一下子活跃了许多。  
再聊起来，也就是那些家长里短，生活起伏了。  
排队看这场魔术的人很多，但是他们大多没什么热情，感觉像是来上班一样，夹在众人中的赵让和孙圻峻，排队买票时不尴不尬的。  
魔术很精彩，两个人不时被魔术迷住，交头接耳的讨论背后的机关技巧，这也就让魔术师最后那一段真情告白，显得更加打动人心。  
“我想告诉他，这么些年，我知道他有多不容易，我也愿意，未来无论发生什么，都跟他一起走下去，哪怕我不是大魔术师，因为在我这，他，永远是大魔术师。”  
最后一个魔术结束，漫天扑克雨飞扬，站在舞台中央的魔术师和经纪人，拥抱的那么紧。  
几张扑克牌落在孙圻峻和赵让身上，两个人转过头来，看了彼此一眼，笑了出来。  
“对了，我没问你，你在新疆，是不是夏天真的白天特别长，到了七八点还能看见太阳的那种。”孙圻峻问赵让。  
“是啊，但是这些都是会变化的，冬天黑夜很长很长，我经常下课回教室时是黑夜，第二天上课还是黑夜，但是随着冬天过去，到了春分的时候，无论在这个地球的哪个地方，白天和黑夜，都会变得一样长，然后，有太阳的时间就会变得越来越长。”赵让盯着孙圻峻，回答道。  
“可是还是会有冬天的，不是么，还是会有黑夜很长很长的时候。”孙圻峻从头上拿下一张扑克牌，刚好是一张红心大王。  
“是啊，所以在冬天的时候，我不就回到南方了么？”赵让轻轻拿过孙圻峻手中的那张大王，在地上找了找，捡起一战小王，叠在一起，递给了孙圻峻。  
“什么，这是你们俩第一次见面，焉栩嘉，你是在逗我吧，人家都对你那样了，你跟我说你们俩面都没见过？”室友听着，也无比惊讶  
“别说了，真的没见过，就是单纯的网友呀。”焉栩嘉也很无奈。  
“那我们怎么吃，去外面找个馆子么？”舍友问焉栩嘉。  
“他要是来的话，只能在学校附近找个馆子吃了呗，还能怎么办？”焉栩嘉一边玩着游戏，一边说着。  
“我问你个发自内心的问题，你对洛老师，到底是什么感觉。”舍友问道。  
“还能怎么样，就那样啊。”焉栩嘉打着马哈哈：“我要出国，而且即使我回来了，他在广州，我在北京，能怎么样。”  
“你的意思是，要不是异地，你们俩就在一起了。”那个室友还有些疑惑。  
“也不算是说就在一起了。”其实焉栩嘉自己也没有想清楚，爱情这个东西，不是那么容易想清楚的，表白无非是脑子一热，而要把感情这东西想清楚，总是要花很久的时间的。  
“你听他瞎扯。”另一个室友发话：“焉栩嘉同学，你要是真的对人家洛老师没有意思，请问您前段时间去新加坡买的那盒巧克力，是准备放在那落灰么？”  
焉栩嘉一下子红了脸，没有再接话。  
时针已经指到了十一，何洛洛却没有要来的意思。  
“看来我们洛老师，还是没打算见你呀。”另一个室友酸酸的说，焉栩嘉只能随便点了几串外面，勉勉强强地过了一个欢送会。  
那晚他们很欢快地最后打了一晚游戏，何洛洛也没有上线。  
清晨，焉栩嘉提着厚重的行李箱，一个人，踏上了前往加拿大的飞机。  
“喂，你在么？”焉栩嘉在上飞机前关闭手机时，突然看到了何洛洛的消息。  
“咋了，我在飞机上啊。”焉栩嘉回复，还跟上一个大笑，似乎想要缓和氛围。  
“不是，你飞机不是还有半个小时才飞么，你这么早登机干什么？”何洛洛回了一句，似乎很着急。  
“我在候机厅等着，说飞机早到了，我就来了啊。”焉栩嘉似乎还没意识到何洛洛话背后的故事。  
“我在登机口。”何洛洛发了一句。  
“。。。。。。”焉栩嘉像往常一样，发了一串句号。  
“你怎么不跟我说一声。”焉栩嘉发了消息回去。  
“我想给你个惊喜。”何洛洛的话里有委屈。  
“这只有惊，哪里有喜了。”焉栩嘉发着信息，就从行李架上往下拽行李。  
“我以为你知道我会来的。”何洛洛继续发着：“没事没事，我待会坐车回去就是了。”  
“我怎么知道，你是蠢还是傻啊。”焉栩嘉拎着行李，不顾空姐的阻拦，大步跑着，冲回了登机口。  
可是，那时候，登机口已经没有人了。  
焉栩嘉如同疯了一般，给何洛洛打了十几个电话，可是无论怎么样，对面都没有回应了。  
“你知道soul mate，我觉得你们俩，是soul mate，但是按照电影里的情节，soul mate之所以是soul mate，是因为body mate另有其人，两个人，只能在灵魂上相通，却又有缘无份。”焉栩嘉突然想到一个室友说的话。  
“我去你妈的soul mate。”焉栩嘉闭上眼睛，冲出了登机口。  
地铁站前站着一个瘦瘦的男孩，背着双肩包，一双泪眼扑闪扑闪的，长长的睫毛上，挂着眼泪，在凌晨无人的地铁站一个人哭泣着。  
行李轮子滚动的声音传遍了整个地铁站，焉栩嘉没有见过何洛洛，但是他知道，那个就是，一定错不了，何洛洛看着拎着大箱小箱子向他跑过来的男孩子，他也知道，那个人，还是迈出了那一步。  
两个人对视了一眼，都笑了起来。  
“你一个长得这么可爱的人，脸上的婴儿肥都没去呢，每天骂人干嘛那么难听。”  
“什么时候，王者把甄姬妲己安琪拉删了，我就不骂人了。”  
张颜齐再遇到周震南的时候，是在另一档节目上，这个节目选偶像，张颜齐也不知道，为什么周震南的公司，还要把他送过来参加这个比赛。  
“你怎么也来了，你不是要自由自在的么，在这一行，以后你可不能想说什么就说什么了。”周震南在比赛里见到张颜齐的时候，有些吃惊。  
“倒是你吧，你都有名气了，为什么还要回来跟我们抢饭碗。”张颜齐笑着跟周震南说。  
后来的故事，后来的故事你们都知道了。

顾念爱的初衷，不变的，是我们对爱的愚勇。


End file.
